


The Tereshkova Incident

by AXEe



Series: The Tereshkova Adventures [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: While returning from an away mission, Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy stumble across one of the Federation's best kept secrets, a secret that if it fell into the wrong hands could spell certain doom for the galaxy...





	1. Crossfield-class starship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! More Star Trek fic from me! :=). So, I recently checked out the first season of "Star Trek: Discovery" from the library and I was _**NOT IMPRESSED AT ALL**_, the complete lack of care taken when it comes to Trek canon was appalling, not to mention the melodramatic characters who read more like they were lifted from an episode of _90210_ than Star Trek. That being said, certain concepts that the series introduced, like the "spore drive" were intriguing, but needed work. So this is basically my attempt at taking the idea of the spore drive and trying to make it fit into established Trek-canon, here goes nothing :=)
> 
> Comments and insight are most appreciated

******

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED TOP-SECRET BY ORDER OF STARFLEET COMMAND, ACCESS TO BE GRANTED ONLY TO INDIVIDUALS WITH THE RANK OF FLEET CAPTAIN OR HIGHER**

**Starfleet dossier on Crossfield-class starships**

**Class name:** Crossfield  
**Primary production facility:** Tranquility Base, Luna, Sol System, Sector 001  
**Vessel type:** Deep-space explorer/research and science vessel  
**Date constructed:** Class prototype, **U.S.S. Crossfield (NX-1800)**, constructed on stardate 032257.5 (August 21st 2257)  
**Expected duration of design:** Sixty years  
**Time between resupply:** One year  
**Expected length of operation between refits:** Five years  
**Number of ships built:** Four

**Additional information:** As of stardate 032269 no further Crossfield-class starships are to be constructed owing to production costs and the failures of various onboard experiments which resulted in an unacceptable loss of life (see **loss of the U.S.S. Gagarin** for further details).

**CLASS SUMMARY**

Named after 20th century American test pilot Albert Scott Crossfield, the Crossfield-class was first conceived in the late-2250s. Envisioned as a testbed for various experimental technologies, the Crossfield-class was constructed concurrently to the Constitution-class, with the Crossfield-class design team often building on the successes of Constitution-class starships (in particular the U.S.S. Enterprise).

Like the Constitution-class, the Crossfield-class starship was designed to operate for up to five Earth years without needing to resupply or refit and only the best and brightest graduates from Starfleet Academy were selected to serve aboard these vessels. However, owning to the class’s designation as an experimental testbed, construction of a Crossfield-class starship was highly expensive. Production costs of one Crossfield-class starship was equal to three Constitution-class ships, resulting in spirited opposition to the continued longevity of the class from both Starfleet Command and the Federation Council. Further opposition resulted from the highly classified nature of the experiments being performed onboard Crossfield-class ships (see **Federation Council of Ethics Report on Rational of Classified Experiments** for further details).

As a result of these concerns only four Crossfield-class starships have been built, and following the end of the final vessel’s five-year mission the entire line is scheduled to be decommissioned.

**STATUS OF EXISTING CROSSFIELD-CLASS STARSHIPS**

**U.S.S. Crossfield (NX-1800):** (class prototype) DECOMISSIONED  
**U.S.S. Gagarin (NCC-1801):** LOST WITH ALL HANDS  
**U.S.S. Glenn (NCC-1802):** DECOMISSIONED (critically damaged due to failure of experimental warp drive, crew survived)  
**U.S.S. Shepard (NCC-1803):** DESTROYED VIA AUTO-SELF-DESTRUCT (lost during engagement with Orion pirates, crew survived)  
**U.S.S. Tereshkova (NCC-1804):** ACTIVE (scheduled to be decommissioned following conclusion of five-year mission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentina Vladimirovna Tereshkova was the first woman in space. Flying on the Vostok 6 mission on June 16th 1963, she orbited the Earth a total of forty-eight times, spent three days in space, and remains the only woman to fly a solo mission into space. In 1999, at the age of sixty-two, she suggested that if offered the chance, she would agree to fly on a mission to Mars.
> 
> Now that's COOL! :=)


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

The tiny Federation shuttlecraft silently streaked through the inky blackness of space. Onboard, James Kirk muffled a yawn as he opened a ration bar, grimacing at the sight of the object. Turning it over, he examined the wrapping.

“Heh,” he chuckled “say, Bones, what do you make of this?” he asked, holding it out.

Leaning over, Leonard McCoy examined it.

“_‘Chocolate soufflé with whipped topping’_,” he read “ha! Hardly,” he laughed “the day that Starfleet finally comes up with a nutritional ration bar that tastes like what it says it tastes like is the day that I join a Vulcan monastery,” he declared as Kirk bit into the bar “so?” McCoy asked “_does_ it taste like chocolate soufflé with whipped topping?”

The grimace on Kirk’s face was all the answer he needed.

“Why in god’s name couldn’t they install a decent food synthesizer on these shuttles?” McCoy wondered “a picnic basket even” he added, throwing a grin towards young Ensign Yates in the back, the petite redhead woman bashfully ducking her head and drawing a pinched thumb and forefinger across her lips, as if to say _‘no comment’_.

“Especially after the food at the conference,” Kirk added with a smile “say what you will about Federation delegates, Bones, but they do know how to feed people” he remarked.

“Now if only they knew how to avoid boring people to death then we’d all be golden” McCoy added with a chuckle.

Manning the shuttle’s controls, Spock finally turned to face the other two men.

“I fail to see the Human need to complain about such things as food and conversation” he noted.

“It’s just us being Human, Spock,” Kirk dismissed with an easy shrug “no matter how good people have it, we still enjoy complaining about how much ‘better’ things could be” he explained.

“But of course, Vulcans don’t complain about anything, do they, Spock?” McCoy teased “that is, of course, if they even think about things to complain about” he added.

“On the contrary, Doctor,” Spock corrected him “there are a great many things that, were I so inclined, I would ‘complain’ about. This conversation being one of them”

McCoy and Kirk shared a chuckle at the Vulcan’s expense as he turned back to the controls, a rapidly beeping alarm suddenly spoiling the good mood. Instantly alert, Kirk sat forward.

“What is it, Spock?” he demanded as McCoy wisely retook his seat, buckling his seatbelt for further good measure.

“Three vessels on an intercept course,” Spock reported, studying the controls “configuration: unknown”

“Could be some trade ships,” McCoy suggested “we’re in a major shipping lane aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Kirk agreed “but, they could also be pirates” he pointed out.

“Orion pirates have been very active the neighboring sectors as of late,” Spock nodded “they may have encroached into this sector without our knowing” he warning.

“This close to the Federation border?” McCoy wondered.

“The Klingon border is only a few hundred light-years away, Bones,” Kirk reminded him “granted, things between the Federation and Klingons have been going good lately, but that could change”

“Unknown vessels now increasing speed,” Spock announced “closing fast”

“Open a channel” Kirk ordered.

“Ready, Captain”

Taking a breath, Kirk put on his best ‘friendly tone’.

“To unidentified vessels, this is Captain James T. Kirk, kindly break course, you are at risk of collusion,” he called. When no answer came, he felt a bit of hope bubble through him “maybe they heard me,” he suggested.

A volley of weapons’ fire quickly dispelled that notion.

“Evasive maneuvers, Spock! Raise shields!” Kirk ordered as the tiny vessel shook and violently rocked from the impact, a shower of sparks from an exploding panel suddenly raining down on Ensign Yates, who threw her arms up over her head with a pained yell. Kirk looked back, his order for McCoy to tend to her injuries not needing to be said as the good doctor all but leapt out of his seat and quickly pulled the Ensign clear.

“Jim! Get me the medkit!” he called.

“Unidentified vessels are maintaining course and speed” Spock reported as Kirk jumped out of his seat and hurried for the small medkit, struggling with latches securing it to the wall for a moment before he succeeded in freeing it and brought it back over to McCoy.

“How is she?” he asked as McCoy scanned her.

“Second-degree burns,” McCoy reported as he carefully applied a hypospray to the woman’s arm “she should be fine provided that we can get out of this” he added as another volley of weapons’ fire hit the shuttle.

“Spock! Any luck contacting the _Enterprise_?” Kirk demanded as the lights flickered and then died, leaving only the dim, unsettling red glow of emergency lighting.

“Negative, Captain, our attackers are blocking all communications,” Spock reported as another shot struck “shields have gone” Spock reported.

“Send out a general distress call,” Kirk ordered “all channels, all frequencies”

“Transmitting,” Spock reported “incoming transmission from enemy vessel” he suddenly announced.

Scowling, Kirk marched forward, leaning over Spock’s shoulder to glower at the tiny viewscreen. The shadowed figure that appeared was most decidedly an Orion male, his green-hued face spread into a confident, oily smile.

“_Federation shuttlecraft,_” he chuckled _cut power to your engines, prepare to be boarded_”

“Jim, you can’t let them board us!” McCoy exclaimed as the channel closed “you know what the Orions will do to us”

“If you have a better option, Doctor, I’m all ears,” Kirk muttered “thought not,” he added when no answer came “Spock, do as he says” he ordered quietly.

Looking doubtful, Spock nodded.

“Cutting power to main engines,” he announced as the shuttle slowed. Reaching out, Kirk flicked the switch that opened the main viewport shutters, scowling at the tiny but formidable Orion ship as it hung above them. Although much larger than the shuttle, the ship was still small when compared to say the _Enterprise_, but more than made up for its lack of size with speed, maneuverability, and most importantly, weaponry.

As the Orion ship steadily grew closer and closer, no doubt entering transporter range, a tiny wink of light behind and below caught Kirk’s attention. It almost looked like the flash produced by a ship dropping out of warp, and he felt a tiny glimmer of hope bloom inside him.

“Captain,” Spock spoke up “I am receiving a coded transmission, text only”

“From where?” Kirk asked, straining to try and see if there were any other ships out there, if that tiny glimmer of light hadn’t been his eyes playing tricks on him.

“Unknown,” Spock reported “I am decoding the message now…curious, the message contains only two words: _stand by_”

“Stand by?” Kirk repeated “stand by for what?” he wondered just as he felt the tingle of a transporter beam lock on to him, the interior of the shuttle vanishing to be replaced with the interior of a transporter room.

A woman in operations red approached them.

“Welcome aboard the U.S.S. _Tereshkova_,” she greeted “looks like we got here just in time”


	3. "Hush-hush, top-secret sort of stuff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! Chapter THREE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kirk winced as he helped McCoy get Ensign Yates to her feet. Her injuries weren’t too severe, but they looked particularly painful.

“This woman needs medical attention” McCoy called.

The red-shirted lieutenant signaled to the transporter chief.

“Crewman,” she called “get these people to sick bay,” she ordered. As the crewman helped McCoy get Ensign Yates out of the room, she turned back to Kirk and Spock “Lt. Yasmin Blackwood, chief of security,” she introduced herself “the captain would like to see you,” she continued, gesturing towards the doors “this way please”

Following her out of the transporter room, Kirk frowned at the sheer number of officers moving about the narrow, hexagonal corridor. A seemingly equal mix of blue-shirted science officers and armed red-shirted security officers passing by as the red alert klaxons continued to blare, the ship shuddering slightly.

“It appears that the Orions have opened fire” Spock noted.

“Yes,” Kirk nodded absently “Spock,” he said softly “do you know what class this ship is?”

“I believe that this is a Crossfield-class starship, Captain” Spock noted.

“Yes,” Kirk breathed “I’ve never been on one before. They used to whisper about them in the Academy; only the very best and brightest were chosen to serve onboard”

“Yes,” Spock nodded “as I recall, this particular class of starship was designed as a testbed for experimental technologies”

“Yes, all of it very hush-hush, top-secret sort of stuff” Kirk nodded as Lt. Blackwood led them into a turbolift.

“Bridge, direct” she ordered, the turbolift steadily humming as it reached its destination. Stepping out onto the bridge, Kirk looked around, unable to resist letting out a low impressed whistle. The _Tereshkova’s_ bridge was slightly larger in size than the _Enterprise’s_ with an open, single-level design, the helm and conn stations were split, each at opposite sides of the room, giving the captain a clear, unobstructed view of the viewscreen which took up the entire forward wall.

Swiveling the captain’s chair around, the ship’s captain smirked as she spotted the two men. She was Human, about thirty years old, with thick, raven hair, fair skin, and bright, piercing green eyes. 

“Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock,” she greeted “I’m Captain Helena Verne, welcome aboard the _Tereshkova_”

“Captain! The Orion ships are coming about,” the female Andorian officer seated at the station marked ‘tactical’ suddenly called “they’re charging weapons”

“Excuse me,” Captain Verne said, swiveling her chair back around “shield status?”

“Shields are forty-five percent”

“Plot a firing solution on the lead ship’s weapons and propulsion systems,” Captain Verne ordered “phasers _only_, we want to disable them, not destroy them” she added.

“Aye, Captain. Targets locked”

“Fire”

On the viewscreen, twin beams of blue phaser light streaked across the inky blackness, striking the lead Orion ship, a small bloom of light erupting from it before it slowed and then began to lazily drift.

“Direct hit,” the tactical officer reported “the Orion ship is disabled. The other ships are retreating”

“Signal the remaining ship,” Captain Verne ordered “offer medical aid and assistance”

The Caitian officer manning the communications station shook her head, her glossy black fur glistening in the light.

“No response, Captain” she reported.

“It looks like they’re limping away” the navigator reporter.

Captain Verne shrugged.

“On their own heads,” she muttered “go to yellow alert and resume previous course,” she ordered. Swiveling her chair around to face Kirk and Spock, she smiled.

“Now then, back to you gentlemen,” she smirked as she stood up “join me in my ready room?” she offered, gesturing towards the set of doors to left of the turbolift marked ‘ready room’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anybody's wondering, I'm imaging Captain Verne being 'played' by Irish actress Katie McGrath


	4. Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quadruple update! Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Captain Verne’s ready room was small and Spartan, having only a bookcase built into the bulkhead and a desk and three chairs.

“Sorry for the accommodations,” she apologized as she sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing for Kirk and Spock to join her “good thing for you folks we were in the area” she chuckled

“Something for which we’re all extremely grateful for,” Kirk quipped as he sat down, Spock joining him a moment later “although I have to ask what a Federation starship is doing this far out, and so close to the Klingon border” he wondered.

“Well when we first got here, the Klingon border was about twelve light-years the other direction,” Captain Verne chuckled as she stood up and selected a datatape from her desk, sliding it into the food synthesizer on the wall behind the desk, a full English tea service sliding out moments after.

“Tea?” she offered as she carried the tray over to the desk “it’s my own special blend” she added as she poured herself a cup, the steam wafting out to curl around her face.

“I’ll take one” Kirk nodded, accepting a cup.

“Mr. Spock?” she offered.

“No thank you, Captain” Spock politely declined as Kirk found the sugar and cream and mixed a liberal amount of both into his cup.

“So, Captain Verne” he began.

“Please, Helena” she corrected.

“Helena,” Kirk nodded “you never answered my question, as to what you’re doing all the way out here?”

Helena Verne smirked.

“All I can tell you is that we’re testing a new engine system,” she answered “the rest is—”

“…classified,” Kirk nodded with a smirk “the byword of the Crossfield-class” he noted.

“Unfortunately” Helena nodded as another klaxon blared out, the majority of the lights suddenly dimming to leave only flashing blue ambient lights.

“_Blue alert,_” the computer intoned “_blue alert. All decks, set condition blue_”

“Let me guess,” Kirk remarked “that’s the ‘classified’ part?”

Helena nodded as she sipped her tea. Sighing in contentment, she set the cup down back on the tray, a small bubble of tea suddenly floating up out of the cup to gently orbit around the rim of the cup before suddenly dropping back in with a quiet _plop_.

“Hmm,” Helena looked mildly surprised at the sight “that’s new” she noted.

Suddenly ship violently lurched, the whole room suddenly tilting to the right, the tea service sliding off the desk to crash to the deck as the all-too familiar red alert klaxons blared out.

“_Red alert! Captain to the Bridge!_”

Surging to their feet, Kirk, Spock, and Helena Verne frantically staggered to the door and onto the bridge, all cringing as a blinding light surged from the viewscreen.

“Report!” Helena barked out as the ship stabilized.

“It appears to be a navigational failure, Captain!” the helmsman—a young blonde woman—exclaimed.

“It _‘appears’_ to be?!” Helena demanded “we were supposed to be heading for Corvus II!”

“Yes, ma’am!” the helmsman panted out.

“Well would someone kindly explain to me how _that_ is Corvus II?!” Helena demanded, pointing out at the large star that the _Tereshkova_ was now rapidly spiraling down towards “full reverse!” she ordered “back us off!”

“Answering full reverse!” the helmsman panted out as she worked the controls as the ship pivoted the image of the star slowly panning away, leaving the bridge crew wincing and blinking as the blinding light slowly vanished “entering stable orbit now, Captain” the helmsman sighed.

“Good,” Helena nodded “reengage warp drive. Once we’re clear of the star’s gravity, set a course for Corvus II, best possible speed” she ordered.

“Aye, Captain” the helmsman nodded as she absently adjusted the black-rimmed glasses she wore.

“Well,” Helena sighed as she sunk into her chair, smirking up at Kirk and Spock “that was fun”

“Intriguing,” Spock noted “to have grossly miscalculated a simple navigational order would either be the result of a totally inexperienced pilot. Or—”

“…some kind of new drive system” Kirk finished, giving Helena a pointed look.

Helena smirked and shook her head.

“Can’t tell you” she said.

“Not even if we ask nicely?” Kirk wondered teasingly.

Helena smirked.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” she wondered.

Kirk and Spock glanced at each other.

“Not…really, no” Kirk confirmed after a moment.

Helena frowned as if weighing her options before finally sighing loudly in resignation.

“What the hell, I’m probably going to get court-martialed when this is all over anyway,” she sighed, standing up “come on, walk with me” she beckoned the two men over to the turbolift…

******

The heavy doors read ‘ENGINEERING LAB ONE’ and gave one the impression of a high security vault of some kind, this impression was further backed up by the two men in operations red who stood on either side of the doors, each armed with a phaser rifle. Waving them off, Helena reached out and placed her hand on the control panel, the panel lighting up as it scanned her palm print.

“_Verified. Captain Verne, Helena. Commanding officer, U.S.S. Tereshkova_” the computer intoned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Helena muttered tiredly “just open already,”

The doors slid open, revealing a small, but active lab, the bustling crew all pausing as she came into view on the narrow balcony overlooking the lab.

“As you were,” she ordered as she led Kirk and Spock down the short flight of stairs towards the center of the room, which was dominated by a cubical chamber of some sort on the left, and a rack of canisters on the right, a freestanding console stood between the two items.

Approaching the console, Helena nodded politely at the officer manning it.

“May I…?” she asked.

“Of course, Captain” the young Tellerite nodded and stepped aside. Tapping the controls, Helena smirked as the cubical chamber opened. Turning back to Spock and Kirk, she gestured towards them and to the chamber.

“If you gentlemen would step inside?” she invited.

Frowning, both Kirk and Spock did as instructed, the door shutting behind them with a muted _hiss_.

“Going to gas us?” Kirk wondered.

“I see that the rumors about your sense of humor are true, Jim,” Helena smirked as she removed one canister from the rack opposite the chamber and held it up to show them, the canister’s contents appearing to be some kind of fine dust “mycelium spores,” she explained “taken from the fungus known as _‘prototaxites stellaviatori’_. Totally harmless, useless even”

“But not without its value” Spock reasoned.

Helen smirked and nodded.

“Now, the mycelium—the ‘roots’ if you will—of this glorified mushroom have a unique quality,” she continued “they extend down past the subatomic level, all the way down into the quantum level, each single spore connected to another no matter how far apart they are”

“You’re talking about quantum entanglement,” Kirk nodded along “whereby two or more objects, even when not physically connected, remain connected”

“Now you’re catching on,” Helena nodded “now imagine if these threads formed a vast web, a network that spans the entire galaxy, if not the entire universe? A place where the distinctions between thought and matter, biology and physics, all just…disappear?” she hefted the canister “a cosmic ecosystem,” she concluded “now imagine that Starfleet found a way of accessing this network?”

“The ramifications would profound,” Spock noted “in theory, a vessel that was capable of accessing this network could conceivably travel virtually anywhere in the universe almost-instantaneously”

Not ‘theoretically’, Mr. Spock,” Helena smirked as she slid the canister into a circular slot in the middle of the console. Instantly, the same fine dust began to fill the chamber where Spock and Kirk still stood, the individual particles began softly glow with an almost-soothing blue glow as they steadily filled the chamber, nearly obscuring the two men’s view of Helena.

Suddenly the chamber seemed to warp and fall away, leaving the two men standing on soft grass, a gentle floral scent whispering past them.

“Blink, and you’re on Risa,” Helena’s voice said, seeming to echo around the men without direction as the verdant landscape warped and changed into an icy plateau “blink again and you’re on Andoria,” Helena continued as the scene changed again, a thriving Federation colony now twisting into existence around the two men “too cold for you? Just blink again and you’re on Terra Nova,” Helena continued as the sandy planes of the Forge on Vulcan suddenly spiraled around them “think fast or you might miss Vulcan,” she chuckled.

And suddenly it all stopped. Breathless, Kirk looked around and found himself back in the chamber onboard the _Tereshkova_.

“And then,” Helena raised a hand and snapped her fingers “you’re right back where you started. All in the blink of an eye”


	5. Implications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Rubbing his eyes, McCoy set the PADD aside. No matter how well a PADD could replicate the look of words on paper it still didn’t beat the good, old-fashioned printed word.

Pushing up from the chair he was sitting in, he stretched out his sore back as he examined the _Tereshkova’s_ sick bay, which held some of the most advanced medical equipment that he had ever seen, some of which he hadn’t seen outside of medical journals or demonstrations at Starfleet Medical, dermal regenerators, bone knitters, and three-dimensional imaging scanners just to name a few.

Stepping out the office that he’d borrowed by the _Tereshkova’s_ CMO, a Dr. T’Mir, he approached the room’s lone patient.

“Well, Ensign Yates, how are we feeling?” he asked.

“Fine, Doctor,” the young woman answered, holding out her arm, the healed skin still bright pink “it still tingles a little,” she continued “but it’s not too bad”

“That’s good to hear,” McCoy nodded, examining the limb “what’d you say that we get out of here?” he suggested “I don’t know about you, but spending time with a Vulcan doctor isn’t exactly my idea of a good time,”

Ensign Yates blushed as she nodded in agreement. Stepping out of the room to let her get dressed, McCoy nodded politely at Dr. T’Mur as she entered, the Vulcan nodding back as Ensign Yates emerged from the room, absently straightening her blue uniform.

“Ah,” McCoy gallantly offered an arm “shall we?”

Exiting sick bay they were confronted by a large, burly-looking Androian in operations red, the phaser at his hip glinting in the light.

“Doctor?” he questioned “can I help you?” he asked, looking between them.

“Yes, you can,” McCoy replied, the irritation in his voice clear “we’d like to have lunch. In the mess hall. _Without_ an armed escort”

To his credit, the Andorian smirked good-naturedly.

“Of course, Doctor, Ensign,” he gestured down the corridor “follow me, please” he instructed…

******

As the doors slid shut behind him, Kirk looked around the small set of quarters that had been assigned for him and Spock. It was, like most of the ship, Spartan. Two bunks were set across from one another on either side of the room, each set against the bulkhead, while another set of doors across the small room presumably led to an en suite bathroom.

Assessing the two bunks, Kirk smirked at Spock.

“Flip you for them?” he teased.

The Vulcan quirked his eyebrow.

“I will leave it up to you, Captain” he stated.

Taking the bunk on the right, Kirk noticed that there was a small sliding panel in the bulkhead near his head. Sliding it open, he found a small cabinet, presumably for personal items. Shutting the small nook, he glanced over at Spock, who sat on the edge of his own bunk.

“Something on your mind, Spock?” Kirk wondered.

“I was merely thinking about the moral and philosophical implications of Starfleet’s use of the mycelium displacement drive” he stated.

“The spore drive” Kirk corrected absently.

“Captain?” Spock questioned.

“I spoke to the chief engineer,” Kirk explained “apparently the crew simply calls it the ‘spore drive’.”

Spock nodded slowly.

“An apt, if simplistic, description,” he noted “however, as I was saying, for all the benefits that the ‘spore drive’ presents, there are an equal number of potential risks” he explained.

Intrigued, Kirk rolled over onto his side to face Spock.

“Such as?” he wondered.

“Consider if a hostile power, such as the Klingons or the Romulans, were able to acquire the technology, or were simply able to replicate it independently,” Spock began “if such an event were to come to pass—”

“…then an entire armada could be at Earth’s doorstep before you could say ‘trouble’,” Kirk nodded “yes, I thought that too,” he agreed “but, as Captain Verne pointed out, they still can’t extend the range of the drive; it can get the _Tereshkova_ from here to Earth in a flash but it still can’t exceed the range of standard warp drive”

“Perhaps,” Spock acknowledged “however, such limitations, with time, can be exceeded,” he pointed out “there is also the risk of the unknown; we do not know what else the fungus is capable of, or its long-term risks of exposure”

“So, to summarize, the spore drive is ultimately a lost cause in your mind” Kirk reasoned.

“Unless the limitations and risks that I mentioned can be solved, then yes,” Spock nodded “however,” he began “the scientific value is…extraordinary to contemplate” he noted.

Kirk chuckled as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk.

“I think I’m going to take a shower” he said as he stood up

“_Verne to Captain Kirk_”

Pausing, Kirk found the intercom on the wall by the door and flicked the switch.

“Kirk here, go ahead”

“_We’ve got a problem,_” Helena explained “_I think you and Spock had better get up here_”

******

“What’s going on?” Kirk asked as he and Spock stepped off the turbolift onto the _Tereshkova’s_ bridge, noting that the ship was at yellow alert..

“We managed to contact the _Enterprise_,” Helena began “she was in the midst of answering a distress call from Krop Tor when we reached them. Midway through our call, they came under attack”

“Attack? By whom?” Kirk wondered as McCoy and Ensign Yates stepped onto the bridge.

“Jim, what’s going on?” McCoy asked.

“The _Enterprise_ has been attacked” Kirk answered,

“Attacked?” McCoy repeated “who would do that?”

Helena’s face was grim as she answered.

“The Kzinti”

“The Kzinti?” McCoy echoed “they haven’t been any problems with them for nearly four centuries”

“Yes, but they’re slow learners,” Helena noted “they _did_ fight four wars with Earth” she pointed out.

“And lost all of them” Ensign Yates added.

“Well put” Helena nodded.

“How soon can we rendezvous with the _Enterprise_?” Kirk asked.

“Judging from our current position, at maximum warp we would arrive at the Krop Tor system in four days, six hours” Spock answered.

“Or sooner” Kirk urged, looking towards Helena.

“Or sooner,” she nodded as she tapped a switch on her chair’s armrest “bridge to engineering, ready the spore drive”

“_Engineering here, acknowledged_”

Standing up, Helena assessed the room at large.

“Attention, we’re about to go further than we’ve ever traveled with the spore drive, as well as utilizing the spore drive in a combat situation in a direct violation of our standing orders concerning this technology,” she announced “any objections any of you may have will noted in my log. I will take full responsibility for our actions from this point on”

She glanced around the room and, watching this, Kirk had to admire the loyalty that her crew had for her.

“Captain,” Lt. Blackwood stood up “I think I speak for all us when I say that we’re with you to the end”

Smiling, Helena nodded.

“Well said, Lieutenant,” she declared as she sat back down “condition blue” she ordered as the bridge burst into a flurry of activity.

“_Blue alert,_” the computer intoned as the lighting dimmed as klaxons blared “_all decks, set condition blue_”

“Disengage shields” Helena ordered

“Shields are disengaged, standing by to reengage”

“Charge phasers and arm photon torpedoes”

“Weapons ready, standing by”

“All decks report condition blue, Captain”

McCoy turned to Kirk.

“Somebody want to clue me in?” he asked.

“Later, Bones” Kirk replied as Helena looked towards the science station, which was manned by a woman who appeared to be more machine than Human.

“Lt. Airiam?” Helena asked

“Engineering reports that the spore drive is ready, Captain,” the lieutenant nodded “we’re ready to jump at your discretion”

“Folks,” Helena glanced back at the four _Enterprise_ crewmembers gathered around her chair “you four might want to hold onto something,” she warned.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, she set her jaw determinedly.

“Go” she ordered.

“Engaging spore drive”

Outside the ship, crackling tendrils of energy seemed to sprout from the hull, enveloping the ship in a crackling web of energy before the entire ship distorted, collapsing in on itself and vanishing a brilliant flash…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kzinti were originally created by sci-fi author Larry Nievn and first appeared in his :Known Space" universe. In 1973, they appeared in an episode of "Star Trek: The Animated Series" written by Niven entitled "The Slaver Weapon" which brought the cat-like aliens into the Trek universe (since it was in cartoon form aliens which would have been impossible to show on screen in the '70s could be easily drawn). Unfortunately for viewers, due to an animation error, the Kzinti ship and uniforms all appeared as bright pink, this was because the episode's director, Hal Sutherland, is color blind and presumably mistook the bright pink as light grey. Reportedly, after seeing this mistake when the episode premiered on December 17th, producer D.C. Fontana called Niven to apologize. The episode is also unique in that it does not feature Kirk, as William Shatner couldn't make it to the recording studio. As a result, the episode features only Spock, Sulu, and, Uhura, all voiced by their original actors.
> 
> "Lt. Airiam" appeared on "Discovery" in the episode "Context is For Kings" and became the subject of a lot discussion among fans, with one reviewer describing the character as "one of the greatest backround characters in Trek history since the glory days of the Deep Space Nine bar". The character is also unique in that she was played by two different actresses during the character's run


	6. Vicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

The Krop Tor system consisted of twelve distinct worlds, of which only one was inhabited. The lone colony—known officially as ‘Krop Tor V’—was an old colony world, established in the very beginning of the Federation by its predecessor, the Coalition of Planets by both the Andorians and Vulcans, two species whose relationship was, traditionally, less than amicable but both sides had agreed to help foster relations and encourage membership into the Coalition by other races. With the founding of the Federation in 2161, the colony quickly grew and thrived. As of the present, its population now numbered into the billions.

A population that was currently under attack by the Kzinti. Although many had compared the feline-like aliens to the Klingons, there were some distinct differences, mostly notable being that the Kzinti were more vicious, their tactics were more random than those used by the Klingons, relying on ambushes and hit-and-run attacks. Following the last of the Earth-Kzinti Wars, the Kzinti had been disarmed under articles of the Treaty of Sirius, being left with only a small fleet of police ships with minimal armaments.

Currently three of those ships were attacking the colony, while three more swarmed around the _Enterprise_, the weapons of all six would not be classed in anyway as ‘minimal.’

Seated in the command chair on the _Enterprise’s_ bridge, Lt. Uhura dug her fingers into the armrests, her knuckles turning white with the effort as the ship rocked back and forth from the attacks.

“Shields are weakening!” Sulu reported.

“Ready phasers,” Uhura ordered “get ready to fire when they make another pass”

“Aye,” Sulu nodded “phasers ready…they’re coming around”

Uhura took a breath, watching on the viewscreen as the saucer-shaped Kzinti ship swung around for another pass.

“Fire!” she ordered.

The phaser blast struck the Kzinti ship, clipping it just another Kzinti ship opened fire from behind the _Enterprise_, the two photon torpedoes breaking through the weakened shields to strike the port nacelle, severing the rear portion of it and causing the ship to violently list.

“Shields are gone!” Chekov announced as sparks rained down on the bridge crew.

“I’m detecting a subspace distortion,” Sulu announced “directly above us! It’s massive!”

At that moment, the U.S.S. _Tereshkova_ exited the jump, appearing above the _Enterprise_ in a brilliant flash.

“_Enterprise, this is the U.S.S. Tereshkova. Stand by_,” Helena Verne called over the comm as “red alert! Shields up!” she ordered “helm, put us between the Kzinti and the _Enterprise_ and _keep us there_”

“Aye, Captain!”

“Shields to maximum. I want a situation report on all ships” she added.

“The Kzinti ships are damaged but still capable of fighting,” the Andorian at tactical reported “three of them are continuing an assault on the colony, while the remaining are attacking the _Enterprise_…correction, Captain, two of the Kzinti ships are regrouping to target us”

“Ready phasers and photon torpedoes”

“What’s the status of the _Enterprise_?” Kirk demanded

“She’s lost both warp and impulse,” the Andorian began “her shields are gone, but I’m not detecting any significant structural damage or hull breaches”

“Hail the _Enterprise_ on a secure, encoded channel. Scramble Beta,” Helena added “put Captain Kirk through”

“Channel scrambled and open”

“Jim, you’re up” Helena nodded as Kirk made his way to the communications station.

“Kirk to _Enterprise_,” he called “_Enterprise_, do you read me?”

There was a burst of static and then a distorted response came through.

“_Enterprise here, it’s good to hear your voice, sir_” Uhura replied.

“Uhura, do you maneuvering capability?” Kirk asked.

“_Limited, sir,_” she answered “_thrusters only_”

“Understood,” Kirk nodded “use all available maneuvering capability to keep yourselves between the _Tereshkova_ and the Kzinti,” he ordered “we’ll take care of things on this end”

“_Understood_” Uhura replied.

“Good luck” Kirk said as the channel closed just as another volley hit the _Enterprise_.

“Lt. Danvers!” Helena called “I thought I told you to keep us between the _Enterprise_ and Kzinti!”

“I’m trying, ma’am!”

“Well try harder, Kira!” Helena snarled as the ship shuddered again as they intercepted a photon torpedo meant for the _Enterprise_ “better,” she nodded. Straightening up in her chair, she scowled at the viewscreen “damn it!” she snarled as she noticed something “scan those ships,” she ordered “I want to know who’s onboard”

“Captain,” Lt. Airiam called “I’m detecting both Kzinti and _Orion_ life-signs onboard the enemy ships”

“And I’m betting that those weapons are Orion-made” Helena nodded along.

“The Orions are capitalists,” Kirk nodded along “and the Kzinti are opportunists now that they’ve been disarmed. The Orions must have offered them a deal that they couldn’t refuse”

“And we’re out in the middle of nowhere,” McCoy continued “far from the Federation with the exception of Krop Tor”

“No one to challenge their expansion” Spock concluded.

“Great theory!” Helena called “but could it wait until we’re not in danger of blowing up?!” she demanded “bridge to engineering! Can we jump again?”

“_Aye, Captain_”

“Good, stand by on my orders,” Helena called as she made her way across the room towards the helm, studying the console for a moment “tactical!” she called “plot a firing solution on as many of the Kzinti ships as you can, fire at will, I want them royally pissed off”

“Can do, Captain” the Andorian nodded.

Turning to her helmsman, she leaned in.

“Once they’re sufficiently pissed off, break away from the _Enterprise_,” she ordered “get them to follow us, keep their focus on us. Got it?”

The helmsman nodded, still looking doubtful.

“You can do this, Kira,” Helena encouraged. Stepping away, she leaned in towards Lt. Airiam “program the computer to execute multiple short jumps to the following coordinates in the following sequence,” she instructed as she typed in a series of commands into the science station’s main console “we’re going to end this mess”

“I hope you have a plan?” McCoy wondered as she sat back down.

“Oh one hell of a plan, Doctor,” she grinned “status?” she called.

“The Kzinti are concentrating all fire on us now,” the tactical officer reported “it’s working, Captain” he grinned.

“Good,” Helena nodded “helm, move us off, full impulse”

“Aye, Captain, full impulse”

“Lt. Airiam?”

“Jump protocol programed, Captain”

“Are we clear of the _Enterprise_ yet?”

“We are” Lt. Danvers answered.

Helena nodded.

“Condition blue. Initiate jump protocol”

“Initiating jump protocol”

With another ripple of energy, the _Tereshkova_ vanished, reappearing seconds later behind one of the Kzinti ships, which frantically turned to try and confront it, only for the _Tereshkova_ to vanish again, leaving the Kzinti ship to fire on one of its own, the other Kzinti ship exploding in a brilliant flash.

Reappearing again, the _Tereshkova_ now loomed above the third Kzinti ship, her phasers slicing across its side, crippling it, before it winked away again, reappearing in orbit over the planet itself.

“Three Kzinti ships closing!”

“Target all weapons, full spread,” Helena ordered “fire at will”

A combined volley of phasers and photon torpedoes struck the three Kzinti ships, destroying two and crippling the third.

“Targets one and two destroyed”

“The third?” Helena asked.

“Both it and the other Kzinti ship have lost warp and impulse as well as weapons,” Spock reported “however, life-support on both ships is stable”

“Good,” Helena sighed “stand down from red alert. Helm, bring us back to the _Enterprise_, stand by to transport repair and medical teams”

“Aye, Captain”

Settling back in her chair as the bridge returned to normal, Helena smirked at Kirk.

“Not bad for a bunch of glorified mushrooms, eh?” she chuckled…


	7. Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

_“Captain’s Log: Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and myself are back onboard the_ Enterprise_ With the assistance of Captain Verne and her crew, as well as the facilities on Krop Tor, we are affecting repairs. To my great aggravation, the damage to the ship is severe, and we have lost at least twenty good crewmates. Chief Engineer Scott reports that we may have to be towed to starbase for further repairs than can be done here in the field”_.

******

_“Captain’s Log, supplemental. Encrypt log entry: Captain Kirk and his crew have returned to the_ Enterprise_. Currently, my crew, as well as engineers and technicians from Krop Tor, are assisting Kirk and his crew with repairs. The damage to the_ Tereshkova_, by contrast, is minimal and Chief Engineer O’tran reports that we’ll have full shield capability in less than two hours. In the meantime, while security teams from both the_ Tereshkova_ and the_ Enterprise _investigate the two remaining Kzinti ships, I’ve personally decided to assist _Enterprise _Chief Engineer Scott with repairs to the dilithium intermix chamber”_

******

Kirk winced as he traced a burn pattern on the bulkhead on deck seven, it twisted down from the ceiling all the way to the deck plating, following the outline of the conduit that had blown out.

Nodding politely in acknowledgement at the team of engineers making repairs, he made his way down the corridor, pausing to peer down the access corridor.

“How’s it going down there?” he called.

The engineer looked up.

“Not too good, sir,” she answered as she climbed up to him “I think we’re going to have ask for more induction coils from the _Tereshkova_”

“Oh joy,” Kirk groaned “I’ll pass the message along, Lieutenant…?”

“Haines, sir”

“Lt. Haines,” he nodded “well, I’ll let them know”

“Uh, sir?” she called as he turned to leave “what _exactly_ happened over there?” she asked.

Kirk smirked.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Ms. Haines,” he shrugged “but it certainly was impressive, I’ll say that”

******

Meanwhile, in his quarters, Spock righted several items that had fallen during the attack. Righting his chair, he assessed the viewscreen, which though toppled onto its side, had remained intact. Reaching out, he switched it on.

“Computer”

“_Ready_”

“Access Starfleet biographical database,” Spock instructed “display personnel file of Captain Helena Verne”

“_Working…,_” with a slight flicker, the file appeared on the screen “_Captain Helena Verne. Born on stardate 033010.1 on Earth colony of Midnight. Entered Starfleet Academy at minimum age of sixteen. Graduated with honors and specializing in biochemistry and theoretical astrobiology. Excelled at theoretical ethics. Commendations include: Medal of Honor, Distinguished Service Award, the Star Cross—_”

“End recitation” Spock ordered. Settling back in his chair, he nodded to himself, concluding that Helena Verne was perfectly suited to captain the _Tereshkova_…

******

Stepping into the transporter room, Kirk frowned.

“Something wrong, Lieutenant?” he asked.

“I’m just as confused as you, sir,” the transporter operator shrugged “but our security teams aboard one of the Kzinti ships asked for you to be here when they beamed up” he explained.

“Well, I’m here,” Kirk shrugged as he reached over and flicked the comm switch “Kirk to security team, report”

“_Lt. Evens here, sir,_” one of the team responded “_we, uh, well we found something, er…someone, who I think is the one responsible for the attack_” he explained hesitantly.

“You’re talking in riddles, Lieutenant,” Kirk glowered at the console “just beam over and try to explain then” he sighed, closing the channel.

“Ready, sir” the transporter operator nodded.

“Energize” Kirk nodded. As the three man security team rematerialized on the pad, he felt his stomach drop away at the sight of the fourth figure, who upon fully rematerializing, grinned widely.

“Ah Captain Kirk! How are you, Jim boy?” he beamed.

Kirk ground his teeth.

“Harry Mudd” he snarled…


	8. Swindler and Con Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

For a moment, Kirk remained where he was, assessing the tableau before him. The three security officers—two from the _Enterprise_ and one from the _Tereshkova_—flanked Harry Mudd, while behind them, looking rather lost, two scantily-clad Orion women remained on the transporter pad.

“We found him in the Kzinti ship’s hold, sir,” Lt. Evens explained “it seems that they and the Orions were keeping him prisoner down there” he continued.

“Horrid beasts, the Kzinti,” Harry Mudd huffed “just absolutely dreadful! No sense of fun at all!” he proclaimed “completely unreasonable people!”

Kirk finally returned his attention to the man.

“Let me guess, Harry,” he began “you tried to con them”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Mudd shook his head so fast and hard that his handlebar mustache twitched “no, no, no, not at all. I merely…helped in an exchange between them and the Orions. A mutually beneficial exchange at that”

“You sold them weapons didn’t you, Harry?” Kirk growled, marching up to the man “you sold the Kzinti weapons, didn’t you? Admit it!”

“No, no, no!” Mudd exclaimed, backing away from Kirk “I was merely the middleman between them and the Orions, honest!” he exclaimed, holding up his hands “but they—the Kzinti that is—apparently thought that I was some sort of Federation spy,” he explained “the very idea! Me! Harcourt Fenton Mudd, a spy?!” he scowled and crossed his arms in clear indignation “they locked me in that _disgusting_ hold without any means of escape or even entertainment,” he huffed.

By this time, the two Orion women had stepped off the pad and now each stood on either side of him.

“I was forced to find some way of…alleviating the boredom,” Mudd continued, giving one of the women (were they identical twins Kirk wondered? They certainly looked alike) a little tickle under the chin, to which she tittered and swooned appropriately.

“Oh, I just bet you did, Harry” Kirk scoffed.

At that moment, the doors to the room slid open, Helena Verne entering.

“Hey, Jim, just heard that one of my crew found—oh, hell!” she swore as she saw Mudd.

“You too, huh?” Kirk wondered.

“Oh yes” she nodded, glowering at the man in question.

“Ah! Captain Verne!” Mudd exclaimed when he saw her “my, my, my, what it is a ravishing Starfleet officer such as yourself doing in the company of a scoundrel like James Kirk, eh?”

“Harry,” Helena began “do you _want_ me to break your nose _again_? Because I’m more than willing”

Mudd coughed and absently tugged at his collar.

“Lt. Evens, take Mr. Mudd and his…companions to the brig,” Kirk ordered “separate cells for each,” he added “and have Dr. McCoy began inoculating the crew against Orion pheromones”

“The brig?!” Mudd demanded as Lt. Salazar and Helena’s lieutenant (whose name Kirk didn’t know) each took one of Mudd’s arm “oh, now really, Kirk, whatever for? I’ve done nothing, absolutely nothing. Need I remind you that I was a prisoner aboard that flying rat trap”

“Yes, you were,” Kirk agreed as he and Helena followed the security team out into the corridor “and now you’re a prisoner aboard _my_ ship. You see how that works out, Harry?”

“Am I being charged with a crime?” Mudd demanded.

“Let’s start with ‘engaging in unauthorized trade agreements with non-aligned powers’,” Kirk began “selling _weapons_ to non-aligned powers, I might add”

Mudd spluttered and scoffed indigently as he was hauled away. Now alone in the corridor, the two Captains sighed.

“Well,” Helena sighed “as least we know now how the Kzinit got their hands on Orion weaponry”

“Yes,” Kirk nodded “now we need to find out just how many ships Harry sold his wares to”

“Knowing Harry it was a lot,” Helena sighed “there’s a word for our current situation”

“Oh? Is there?” Kirk asked.

“Yep,” she nodded “screwed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having seen Rainn Wilson's performance as Harry Mudd on "Discovery" I was pleasantly surprised at how close his portrayal was to Roger C. Carmel's original performance and couldn't resist working the ol' scoundrel into this fic :=)


	9. That Sinking Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

Harry Mudd paced the length of his cell. It was an all too familiar sight, but they hadn’t made a cell that could hold him yet. Chuckling, he settled down on the bunk, reaching down to remove one boot. Turning it over, he ran his finger across the seam of the heel, gently easing out a thin, flat square. Hefting the small object in one hand as he slipped his boot back on, he examined it for a moment before gently taking it both hands and sliding one edge back, the piece sliding into place with a quiet _click_.

“Ah, lovely” Harry chuckled to himself as he lay down on the buck, tucking the small object away under the pillow. Now, his next order of business was trying to find a decent meal…

******

Meanwhile on the bridge, Spock looked up from his station.

“Captain” he called.

“Yes?” both Kirk and Helena asked.

To Spock’s left, Uhura bit her lip and let out a half-laugh before quickly busying herself with her station.

“Go ahead, Spock,” Kirk nodded, sharing a chuckle with Helena “what’s on your mind?”

“It concerns our current ‘guest’.” Spock stated.

“What about him?” Kirk asked.

“In all of our pervious encounters, Harry Mudd has proven to be dedicated, if somewhat aggravating, threat,” Spock reminded him “I recommend caution”

“Caution, Mr. Spock?” Chekov asked as he and an engineer examined the conn “for a buffoon?” he laughed.

“Oh, Harry may be a buffoon, Mr. Chekov,” Kirk agreed “but he’s a _smart_ buffoon,” he nodded towards Spock “do whatever you deem necessary, Spock” he ordered as the turbolift opened and McCoy stepped out.

“I’m here to inoculate the crew against Orion pheromones,” he announced as he approached the two Captains “and no saying that you won’t be affected,” he added “arms” he ordered.

“Feeling a tad testy aren’t we today, Bones?” Kirk wondered as he nevertheless rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm.

McCoy scowled at him.

“Need I remind you, Captain,” he began “but, within the last twelve hours, we have been shot at by pirates, then holed up on a starship where apparently you can’t even go to the bathroom without an armed escort, and finally we were flung halfway across the galaxy right into the middle of a battle? Which, by the way, no one has yet to explain to me just _how_ we managed that last one”

He withdrew the hypospray and reloaded it, turning to Helena. As she too rolled up her sleeve and offered her arm, she glanced at Kirk questioningly.

“He always this cheery or is this just a recent development?” she wondered.

“No, this is about normal for him” Kirk shrugged.

“You’re hilarious, Jim,” McCoy grumbled as he withdrew the hypospray “there,” he proclaimed “that’s the last of them. Both crews are now officially inoculated against Orion pheromones,” he shut his medkit “now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go off-duty until I’m needed”

“Granted” Kirk nodded.

As McCoy turned to leave, Uhura spoke up.

“Captain Verne, incoming message from the _Tereshkova_,” she announced. She frowned as she listened to the message “they say that there’s a problem with the drive system, a ‘sudden spike in the spore density’?”

“Let me talk to them” Helena said as she came over. But before she could take the call, a sudden and violent shock hit the ship, the bridge lurching to the side.

“Report!” Kirk called as the crew struggled to regain their equilibrium.

“Subspace distortion from the vicinity of the _Tereshkova_, Captain,” Spock reported “increasing in strength”

“On screen” Kirk ordered.

As the viewscreen lit up, he found himself slowly standing up, gapping at the sight of the _Tereshkova_ now listing on its side, a rippling blue wave of energy having already engulfed the starboard nacelle and part of the saucer section, the image not unlike that of a ship at sea being swamped by a wave, as if the _Tereshkova_ was literally sinking.

Helena hurriedly pulled out her communicator.

“Verne to _Tereshkova_, report, what the hell’s going on over there?”

“_Unknown, Captain,_” Lt. Blackwood answered, her voice breathless “_it’s like…I don’t know_ what _it’s like_”

“I’m coming over, stand by” Helena replied, shutting her communicator as she headed for the turbolift.

“I’m coming too,” McCoy called, following her “there may be wounded”

“Good idea, go,” Kirk nodded distractedly “Sulu, do we have tractor beam capability?”

“Yes, sir”

“Lock tractor beam on the _Tereshkova_,” Kirk ordered “try to steady her”

“Aye, sir, engaging tractor beam” Sulu nodded as another shudder ran through the ship…

******

Beaming directly to the bridge of the _Tereshkova_, Helena and McCoy assessed the situation as they rematerialized.

“Check on him!” Helena ordered, pointing towards an ensign who was holding a hand to his bleeding head.

“Right” McCoy called back as Helena made her way over to the science station.

“Lt. Airiam, please tell me that you an answer as why my ship is _sinking_?” she demanded.

“The mycelium spores have activated,” Lt. Airiam explained “they’re pulling the ship into subspace”

“Activated? How?” Helena demanded

“The spores are acting like they normally do when the drive’s on-line,” Lt. Kira Danvers explained as another tremor shook the ship “except, without the navigational computer—”

“…they’re pulling the ship into the mycelial plane at random” Helena reasoned

“And are tearing us apart as a result” Kira nodded

“Transfer all power to structural integrity,” Helena ordered “divert it from life-support if necessary”

“Captain,” Lt. Airiam called “the _Enterprise_ has locked a tractor beam onto us; it looks like they’re trying to steady us”

“Hail them” Helena ordered.

“Channel open”

“Jim!” Helena called as Kirk’s face appeared on the viewscreen “long story short, the ship’s being torn apart. Redirect your tractor beam to a wide angle, try to shore us up”

“_Acknowledged_” Kirk nodded. As the channel closed, he slammed his hand onto the armrest of his chair “bridge to Engineering, Scotty! The _Tereshkova’s_ being torn apart. Give me every ounce of power you can and throw it into the tractor beam. Use everything you’ve got”

“_Aye, Captain!_” Scotty called back.

“Spock, status?” Kirk demanded.

“Subspace distortion increasing,” Spock reported “now reading micro-fractures on their outer hull”

“Scotty! Transfer power from the warp engines if you have to!” Kirk snarled into the comm “we need to keep them afloat!”

Over the comm what sounded like a series of explosions rang out before Scotty’s breathless voice replied.

“_It’s no good, sir,_” he panted out “_we took quite a wallop from the Kzinti,_” he explained “_we’re barely keeping ourselves in one piece as it is_”

Kirk scowled and slammed an arm down on his chair’s armrest in frustration.

“Do your best, Scotty” he sighed.

“Captain, message from the _Tereshkova_,” Uhura announced “Captain Verne calling”

“Put her through”

The channel fizzled and crackled for a moment

“_Watch it! Watch it!_” Helena’s voice called “_Jim! Whatever is happening over here is being caused by a signal from your end!_” she explained frantically.

“From our end?” Kirk repeated, confused. Scowling as the answer came to him, he bolted upright “Helena, understood, try to keep yourselves together, Kirk out,” he called out as he marched towards the turbolift “Spock, you have the conn,” he called “Uhura, have security meet me in the brig, I think it’s time that I had a little talk with Harry Mudd”


	10. Spinning Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=). Redshirt warning ahead :=)

******

Harry Mudd grunted as Kirk shoved him into the wall.

“What have you done this time, Harry?!” he demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kirk,” Harry exclaimed “honestly, I don’t,” he held up a hand “Scout’s honor”

Snarling in disgust, Kirk leaned in.

“There are one hundred and thirty-six people aboard the _Tereshkova_, Harry,” Kirk growled “good men and woman whose lives are about to be snuffed out because of _you_. Now what have you done?! How did you find out about the spore drive?!”

“I’m telling you,” Harry insisted “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Losing patience, Kirk shoved Harry away, gesturing to the two security officers.

“Hold him,” he ordered as he turned upended the thin mattress on the cell’s bunk, a tinny clatter catching his ear. Digging through the pile of cloth, he unearthed a small metal square, most likely a transmitter of some kind. Dropping it to the floor, he stamped his heel down on it once, then a second time, and finally a third time, the tinny _crack_ of the device breaking in half was music to his ears.

Looking back towards the two guards, he nodded grimly as he absently gathered up the broken device.

“Search him again,” he ordered, pointing to a Mudd “make sure that he doesn’t have any more surprises,” he instructed “_full strip search_,” he emphasized over his shoulder as he charged out of the brig and into the corridor, stumbling his way towards the intercom panel as the ship shuddered again.

“Kirk to Bridge. Spock, status?”

“_Subspace distortion is increasing,_” Spock replied “_the_ Tereshkova’s _outer hull is beginning to buckle from the strain_”

“Hail them,” Kirk ordered “emergency channel”

“_Ready, Captain_” Uhura announced.

“Kirk to _Tereshkova_”

“_We read you, Jim!_” McCoy called back.

“Bones, tell Helena that we’ve stopped the signal” Kirk explained.

On the bridge of the _Tereshkova_, Helena looked towards her science officer.

“Airiam?” she asked.

“Spore density is no longer increasing,” Lt. Airiam nodded “but, it’s not decreasing either” she added as another violent shudder struck, a rippling wave of blue energy suddenly erupting from the far bulkhead.

“Subspace distortion field has penetrated the hull!!” Lt. Kira Danvers announced as the ship suddenly tilted, her gravity generators unable to keep the crew upright as they went sliding across the deck towards the rippling wall of energy in a violent crush of tangled limbs.

“Dr. McCoy!”

McCoy grunted as Lt. Danvers’ hand grabbed onto his arm, jerking him to a stop as the energy field enveloped the helm station.

“Transfer helm control to the science station,” Helena ordered as she and a redshirted operations officer held onto Kira’s other arm, the two forming a three-person human chain to keep McCoy from falling into the energy field. As the three pulled McCoy up towards the science station another jolt hit, the tremor causing the operations officer to lose his grip on the console.

With a startled gasp, he tumbled across the deck to hit the energy field, sinking into it with a short agonized scream as his body grotesquely contorted, as if a giant pair of hands had suddenly taken hold of him and then violently _twisted_ his body in opposite directions, like a child unwrapping a piece of candy.

Recoiling from the horrific sight, Lt. Danvers and Helena pulled McCoy up, guiding his hands to the console’s edge which he frantically clung to for dear life as the rest of the bridge crew shrank back from the rapidly encroaching energy field as it enveloped the captain’s chair.

“Well,” Helena panted out “I’m out of ideas. Anyone have any?”

“I have one” Lt. Danvers held up a hand as if she was still in class.

“I’m all ears” Helena nodded.

“We use the drive,” the lieutenant explained. At the confused expressions, she elaborated “we make a short jump, not far, maybe just a few hundred kilometers away, but it might be enough to pull us free” she explained.

“Works for me” McCoy panted out.

“Me too,” Helena nodded “Lt. Airiam program the jump coordinates,” she ordered “open a channel to the _Enterprise_!”

“Channel open”

“Jim, Helena, cut your tractor beam” Helena ordered.

On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Kirk shared a confused look with Spock.

“Helena, right now that tractor beam is the only thing keeping you from completely sinking into subspace” Kirk pointed out.

“_Look, I don’t have any time to explain, but cut the tractor beam and move back a safe distance, we’re going to use the drive to try and free ourselves_” she explained.

Looking doubtful, Kirk nodded even though she couldn’t see him at the moment.

“Understood, Kirk out,” turning to Sulu, he nodded “Mr. Sulu, cut the tractor beam”

Looking reluctant, Sulu nodded

“Aye, sir. Tractor beam off”

“Move us back, full reverse” Kirk ordered

“Aye, sir”

On the _Tereshkova_, Lt. Airiam nodded.

“They’re clear, Captain” she reported.

“All right, here goes nothing,” Helena panted out “condition blue, engage spore drive!”

“Engaging spore drive”

On the _Enterprise_ Kirk and his crew watched as the _Tereshkova_ shimmered and jerked, at first seeming to sink further into the energy field before suddenly vanishing in a bright flash, the energy field collapsing in on itself moments after.

In another explosion of light, the _Tereshkova_ reappeared, a few hundred kilometers away from its previous position, slowly tilting as she regained attitude control.

“Hail them” Kirk panted out.

“Uh, Captain, they’re hailing _us_” Uhura said.

“Put it through” Kirk nodded.

“_Well, Jim,_” McCoy panted out “_did you miss us?_”

Kirk chuckled.

“Not too much, Bones,” he joked “how’re things over there?”

“_Well, they’re a lot better now,_” McCoy answered “_how ‘bout you? How bad are things over there?_”

“I’ll let you know when you get back,” Kirk chuckled “but we don’t have any casualties at least,” he explained “just stay there for the time being, Doctor. They could probably use your help” he advised.

“_Will do_” McCoy replied.

“_Don’t worry, Jim,_ Helena’s voice came “_we’ll send him back in working order_” she chuckled

“I’ll hold you to that” Kirk chuckled as he closed the channel…


	11. A Unique Upbringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter ELEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

McCoy sidestepped various crewmembers as he moved down the corridors of the _Tereshkova_, the ship’s chief of security, Lt. Yasmin Blackwood, absently trailing behind him. He figured that he must have either gained the trust of the crew or that Captain Verne had ordered her security to ease off, as the lieutenant not only followed several feet behind him, but she was also unarmed.

Rounding the corner, McCoy paused as he came to an intersection, the corridor branching off on either side.

“Problem, Doctor?” Lt. Blackwood asked.

“Just getting turned around in here,” McCoy explained “you said it was left to Captain Verne’s quarters?”

“No. It’s to the right, sir,” she corrected. She pointed “that way”

“Thanks” McCoy nodded, turning towards the right.

“Uh, sir, can I ask why you want to see the Captain?” Lt. Blackwood asked, jogging to catch up with his longer stride.

“I know starship captains,” McCoy explained “and if your Captain is anything like mine, she will literally work until she keels over dead on the bridge”

“Yeah, she probably would” Lt. Blackwood agreed as she reached out and gently tugged at his elbow, pulling him to a stop outside a set of doors marked ‘Captain’s Quarters’.

Pressing the chime, he waited, a tired, aggravated call to enter calling out a few seconds later. Stepping into the room, McCoy was struck by the interior. Like the rest of the ship, even the captain’s quarters were Spartan, consisting of a single bunk set against the right bulkhead and a desk and cabinet and shelving unit against the opposite bulkhead, with another lone door presumably leading to a bathroom.

But what truly struck McCoy was the sheer number of _weapons_ adorning the wall opposite the bunk, all bladed weapons of various lengths and sizes, some from Earth (a Bowie knife like the one his grandfather had owned) to more exotic weapons that he didn’t recognize, most significantly a Klingon _bat’leth_ hung in the center of the bulkhead, clearly adorning a place of honor.

Lying on the bunk, Helena Verne looked up at her visitors.

“You can go, Lieutenant,” she ordered, Lt. Blackwood nodded as she turned and left. Now alone with McCoy, Helena swung her legs over the side of the bunk with a slight groan.

“My security chief is also my very overprotective first officer,” she explained to McCoy “so, what brings you by, Doctor?” she asked as she stood up and went to the food synthesizer, sliding the datatape in and pulling out a sandwich a few moments later.

Snapping out of his stupor, McCoy shook his head to clear it.

“I’m here to make sure that nobody else dies on this ship, you especially” he answered.

Nodding as she absently chewed a bite from her sandwich, she gestured towards the bunk as she sat back down. Slinging the tricorder off his shoulder, McCoy began scanning her.

“Admiring my collection, Doctor?” she chuckled as his eyes kept drifting back towards the other bulkhead and its deadly wall art.

“Well, it is certainly is…impressive, I’ll give you that” McCoy agreed.

“I was born and raised on Midnight,” Helena explained “you know it?”

“Sounds familiar,” McCoy nodded “it’s an old Earth colony, isn’t it? Founded before the Federation wasn’t it?”

“That’s right,” Helena nodded “it’s a desert planet, with an orbit that brings it very close to its parent star,” she continued “during the day, the sun can literally scorch anything living on the surface, and so you can only go out at night. Hence the name ‘Midnight’. Most of the colony itself is actually underground. Growing up, most of us never saw the planet’s surface. Unless you have a death wish or are just plain stupid”

“Now I remember hearing about this place,” McCoy nodded “didn’t the Klingons conquer it almost half a century ago?”

“Well…‘conquer’ is a bit too strong a word,” Helena shrugged “actually, they admired us for being able to not only survive in such an inhospitable environment but for thriving in it as well,” she explained “see, when they first dropped out of warp and entered orbit, they were expecting a colony of a few hundred people, a couple of thousand maybe, small enough to be easily brought into line or outright executed without much trouble. But instead, they found a thriving colony of eight _million_ people, people who could be just as tough as they were—who had to be just as tough, actually—when the Klingons first beamed down we never asked for help from the Federation, never sent out a distress call, and we didn’t actively resist them either, we just…kept doing what we had always done for centuries,” she explained.

“The Klingons respected that,” she continued “and soon, after a couple years without giving in on either side, that admiration became ‘respect’, which soon became an odd form of ‘cooperation’,” she gestured towards the _bat'leth_ hanging on the wall “my parents’ generation grew up learning both Federation Standard right alongside Klingonese, and one of my next door neighbors was a fully decorated Klingon warrior. It was a completely unprecedented cultural mix, only our relations with the Vulcans has come anywhere close to that level”

McCoy chuckled.

“Now I suppose you’re going to tell me that some of the colonists even _married_ Klingons?” he asked.

“I’ll introduce you to my uncle and his new wife some time,” Helena chuckled “so, do I pass inspection?” she asked.

Blinking, McCoy looked down at his tricorder, suddenly remembering the whole reason that he’d come in here for.

“Oh, yes, you’ve got some minor muscle strain, but other than that you’re as healthy as a horse,” he declared “must be that Klingon upbringing of yours” he joked as he put his equipment away.

“Must be” she chuckled…


	12. When It Rains, It Pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWELVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“So,” Kirk began “Mr. Spock, just _what_ I am looking at?” he asked as he sat down, the broken transmitter taken from Harry Mudd now resting on the table as Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Sulu and Helena Verne and her helmsman, Lt. Kira Danvers all studied it.

“Evidently, the device is a compact, high-frequency subspace transmitter” Spock stated.

“Obviously,” Helena drawled “now the question is: who or what was Harry transmitting to?”

“Do you think he was trying to sabotage the _Tereshkova_?” Sulu suggested “I mean, the signal did affect your ship, Captain”

“It’s possible,” Helena nodded “but then again, why? Harry’s a capitalist, he wouldn’t want to destroy the _Tereshkova_, he’d want to sell her for parts”

“What if it was an accident?” Lt. Danvers suggested “I mean, maybe the transmitter just happened to have the right frequency to set off the drive?”

“Now that’s more likely,” Kirk nodded “like Captain Verne said, Harry Mudd wouldn’t want to destroy his one meal ticket, he’d want to sell it”

“Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong,” Scotty spoke up “what if Harry Mudd’s plan had nothing at all to do with the _Tereshkova_? What if he was just trying to escape?”

“And, if in the process, he discovered the secret of the _Tereshkova_ in the process then all the better,” Kirk nodded “Spock, tie us into the main sensors, let’s see if we can find out just who Harry was calling”

Spock reached out, flicking on the viewscreen mounted on the wall.

“Sensor range is limited due to damage from the Kzinti attack,” he began “however, I believe that I can…yes,” the viewscreen flickered to life, a star chart appearing, a series of blinking dots appearing in the lower left-hand corner.

“What exactly are we looking at?” Kirk wondered.

“A fleet of vessels, Captain,” Spock replied “at the extreme edge of our sensor range, traveling at warp one towards our position”

“I’m betting that those are Kzinti ships” Helena muttered.

“I’ll take that bet,” Kirk agreed “Harry probably signaled to a co-conspirator on one of those ships” he continued as a klaxon suddenly blared out.

“_Red alert! Captain to the bridge! This is not a drill!_” 

“Let’s go” Kirk called, already out of his chair…

******

“Report” Kirk called as he, Spock, Sulu, and Helena and Lt. Danvers stepped off the turbolift.

“Klingon battle cruiser just decloaked directly in front of us” Checkov explained.

“Oh great, _now_ what?” Helena complained as she and Kira both absently flanked Kirk’s chair.

“The Klingons are hailing us, sir” Uhura announced.

“On screen” Kirk nodded as the viewscreen lit up, the familiar face of the Klingon commander Kor appearing.

“_Captain Kirk_” he acknowledged.

“Captain Kor,” Kirk replied “what brings you out this far?” he asked “we’re a long way from the Klingon Empire”

“_And a long way from the Federation as well_,” Kor reminded him “_as much as I’m enjoying this banter, I have more important matters to attend to_”

“Oh? And what those be?” Kirk wondered.

“_You have onboard your ship a wanted criminal of the Klingon Empire_,” Kor proclaimed “_the Human known as ‘Harry Mudd’. Deliver him to us, or we will open fire on both you and the other Federation vessel. You have five minutes to comply_”


	13. Klingons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter THIRTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“The Klingons are charging weapons” Sulu announced.

“Let me talk to them,” Helena urged Kirk “I grew up around Klingons, I know how they think”

“Go” Kirk nodded.

“Captain Kor,” Helena called out, rounding the conn station “what crime is Harry Mudd being charged with?” she asked.

“_That is not your concern_” Kor stated.

“Considering that you’re about to blow both our ships out of the stars, I say that it is more definitely our concern,” she countered “let me guess, and please, feel free to stop me if I’m right. Harry Mudd stole weaponry from your government, specifically photon torpedoes and disruptors. He then sold these stolen weapons to the Kzinti, who—being the arrogant little furry bastards they are—staged several raids on Klingon outposts in neutral space. Am I warm?”

Kor’s face betrayed nothing as he silently gestured to an officer out of view.

“Klingon disruptors are powering down” Spock announced.

“_Where is Harry Mudd?_” Kor demanded.

“Oh he’s here,” Helena nodded “but, really, I ask you, where’s the honor in killing a thief? Not exactly a glorious victory for the Empire is it? Wouldn’t you much rather stop the Kzinti from staging any further attacks on your territory? Now think about that”

Kor scowled.

“_What do you propose?_” he demanded.

“Relinquish your claim on Mudd and we’ll deliver several Orion and Kzinti pirates we have in custody here aboard the _Enterprise_ and my own ship” Helena offered.

Kor was silent for a long moment.

“_Myself and a detachment of my men will be beaming aboard in five minutes_” he finally stated, the channel closing seconds later.

“Well, that was fun” Helena sighed…

******

Five minutes later, Kor and four of his men beamed aboard the _Enterprise_ and were escorted into the briefing room.

“I hope you know what you’re doing here, Helena” Kirk muttered as he and Helena rounded the corner.

“Just let me do most of the talking and we’ll be fine” she explained as they entered the briefing room, Kor and his warriors standing up as they entered.

“I’ll have you know, Kirk that I am only here to assess the prisoners you offered” Kor stated.

“We’ll discuss that in a moment,” Kirk nodded “allow me to introduce my counterpart, Captain Helena Verne, captain of the U.S.S. _Tereshkova_” as he gestured toward Helena, one of Kor’s men muttered something in Klingonese that earned a few chuckles from two others.

Scowling, Helena approached the warrior in question.

“You think that a woman being present in these negations is funny do you?” she asked.

The warrior glowered at her, towering a good two feet above her.

“I do” he answered in accented Federation Standard.

Nodding, Helena smirked as she turned back. Suddenly, she whirled around and soundly backhanded the warrior across the face. As he staggered back, she delivered a hard punch to his gut before grabbing him in a loose headlock before viciously slamming him headfirst into the table, all before Kirk’s security detail or Kor’s men could react.

As the warrior fell to the floor with a pained groan, Helena straightened up and glowered at the other warriors.

“Anyone _else_ think it’s funny?!” she demanded.

“No,” Kor barked out as two warriors moved to confront her. Turning to Helena, he smirked “you fight well, Human,” he noted “there must be Klingon blood in you,” he declared. He turned to his warriors “sit,” he ordered “let us hear what she has to say,” he paused and glanced at the warrior still on the floor, reaching out with leg to give the fallen warrior a kick in the side “you,” he called “get up,” he sneered before he returned his attention to the two Starfleet captains.

“Sit down, Kirk,” he laughed “as your companion showed, we are all equals here” he chuckled.

“All right,” Helena began, absently straightening her hair “now, I’m sure that you’ve detected the fleet of Kzinti ships currently inbound for this sector,” she began “and, no doubt you’ve also scanned both our ships”

“What do you propose?” Kor interrupted.

Helena smirked.

“A chance to regain your honor,” she stated “think of it, standing side-by-side with your sworn enemies in the Federation and soundly defeating the upstart Kzinti and Orions, their fleet torn apart in glorious battle”

Kor slowly smiled.

“There is a saying that your kind have, Captain,” he began “one which we Klingons share: _‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’_,” he nodded to himself “yes, for the glory of our Empire, we will fight by your side, and together, we will _crush_ the Kzinti!”

He stood up and held out a hand to her, which she took without hesitation.

“_ghlj qet jaghmeyjaj_” she said in fluent Klingonese, earing a hearty chuckle from Kor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena's Klingon quote translates to: "may your enemies run with fear" or, if you want to be literal, "may enemies be scared and run" (source Memory Alpha). Kor, played by John Colicos, first appeared in the TOS episode "Errand of Mercy" which introduced the Klingons, Colicos was also responsible for the original appearance of the Klingons, since neither he nor the makeup artist knew what to make of the vague description in the episode's script (which described the Klingons simply as "Oriental, hard-faced"), Colicos decided to draw inspiration from Genghis Khan. Decades later, Colicos--in the new TNG-style makeup--reprised his role in the DS9 episodes "Blood Oath", The Sword of Kahless:, and "Once More Unto the Breach"


	14. Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOURTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

_“Captain’s Log, supplemental: Following some…strong persuasion on the part of Captain Verne we now have an unlikely ally in the form of Captain Kor and his crew. The timing couldn’t be better as Mr. Spock has reported that the combined Kzinti-Orion fleet has increased speed and will reach us in less than an hour. Normally, the thought of working together with the Klingons is one that would fill me with apprehensive, but unfortunately we have no other choice, here on the edge of Federation space, we are the only thing standing between the Kzinti and the total and complete destruction of Krop Tor colony, and with the colony’s subspace transmitter damaged, we are on our own”_

******

_“Captain’s Log. Encrypt log entry: Despite Captain Kirk’s objections, I have managed to strike a deal with Captain Kor and his crew. In addition to relinquishing their claim on Harry Mudd, Captain Kor has also agreed—albeit with great reluctance—to assist in repairs of the_ Enterprise. _Chief Engineer Scott reports that they lost transporter capability shortly after beaming the Kzinti and Orion prisoners to Kor’s ship, Somehow I think it’s about to get worse before it gets better”_

******

“How’s the hull integrity?” Helena asked as she peered under the console.

“Well,” Kira Danvers awkwardly crawled out from the under helm console “there’s some minor helical torsion on the secondary hull, but the hull integrity is stable” she explained.

“What about engines?” Helena wondered.

“Both warp and impulse engines are functioning at full capacity,” Kira nodded “and, before you ask, we’re down to half a complement of photon torpedoes, but the phaser banks are still fully charged” she added.

Helena chuckled as she reached out, giving the young woman a pat on the shoulder.

“All right,” she grinned “now, let’s hope that the _Enterprise_ is doing just as good”

******

“What do you mean it’s gone?!” Scotty demanded as Kirk entered main engineering. Looking around, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of burning plastics and the sight of various components laying around the room, several consoles had been opened, their inner circuitry spilling out like the innards of some great sacrificial animal.

“Scotty?” Kirk called.

“Be with you in a minute, sir” Scotty called as a console sparked and popped, a small fire bursting to life for a moment before two engineers rushed over and extinguished it.

“Looks like you got your hands full here, Scotty” Kirk remarked as Scotty came over.

“Aye sir,” he nodded tiredly “warp engines are still down and we only have half impulse power” he reported.

“What about shield status?” Kirk wondered.

“Again, only at half power,” Scotty explained “and we only have half a complement of photon torpedoes left”

“I’m almost afraid to ask about the phasers” Kirk muttered.

“Oh, the phaser banks themselves are fine,” Scotty explained “but, the targeting system on the other hand, aye, now that’s a lost cause. Manual targeting only”

“Oh wonderful,” Kirk muttered “anything else I should be concerned about?”

“The Klingons, sir,” Scotty said “those _bastards_ had the gall to tell _me_ how to repair the engines!” he huffed.

“I see,” Kirk nodded “just remember that they’re guests onboard the _Enterprise_,” he reminded his engineer “and…save your outrage for the Kzinti, hmm?”

Scotty chuckled.

“Aye sir”

******

Rounding the corner, Kirk paused as he assessed the sight before him.

“Comfortable, Harry?” he asked as he approached Harry Mudd’s cell.

“Not in the least, Kirk,” Mudd huffed “I’ll have you know that I’m going to be filing an official complaint about my treatment here”

“That’s your right,” Kirk nodded as he leaned against the edge of the cell “now, let’s talk about the Kzinti”

Mudd huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Oh, must we?” he sighed.

“Yes, we must,” Kirk emphasized “now, how many Kzinti ships were fitted with Klingon weapons?”

“I don’t know”

“Then _guess_,” Kirk snarled “how many weapons did you sell them?”

“Well, it was a large shipment,” Harry began “not too large mind you, but….suitably sufficient for their needs”

“How many, Harry?” Kirk snarled “Harry, if you don’t answer, I _will_ turn you over to the Klingons” he warned.

Harry’s eyes went wide, comically bugging out of his head

“Two” he finally answered with a sigh.

“Two?” Kirk repeated “you’re telling me that you sold them ‘two’ weapons?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Harry nodded “like I said, it was a small shipment”

“Two” Kirk repeated, still not believing it.

“Erm…well…,” Harry tugged at his collar “not _exactly_ two”

“How many, Harry?” Kirk sighed.

“Two,” Harry repeated “…hundred” he added.

Kirk groaned…


	15. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIFTEEN! Short but here! Enjoy! :=)

******

“_You shouldn’t really be surprised, Jim,_” Helena said over the viewscreen from her ready room aboard the _Tereshkova_ (and Kirk found himself wishing that the _Enterprise_ had such a room, it would be very convenient) “_Harry Mudd doesn’t do anything by halves after all. Remember he was planning on abandoning you and your crew on a planet of androids_”

“No, I know,” Kirk sighed “it’s just I was hoping that for once Harry’s habit of cheating his customers would work in _our_ favor” he explained.

“_Fraid not_” she smirked.

“How _did_ you and Harry first meet anyway?” Kirk wondered.

“_My last assignment,_” Helena sighed “_when I was the first officer aboard the U.S.S._ Glenn_, Harry came aboard after his ship was damaged in meteor collision. Once he got aboard, he tried scam half the crew with some drug that supposedly increased intelligence and efficiently_” she explained.

“Did it work?” Kirk wondered.

“_Oh, sure, our helmsman spent his duty shift arguing the merits of interstellar travel with one of the nurses_,” she explained “_but, once the drug wore off the victims were left with temporarily amnesia. The crew was about ready to_ lynch _Harry once they remembered who he was_”

“And then he got sent to prison, escaped, and then the rest is history” Kirk nodded.

“_Basically,_” she nodded. She looked towards something out of view “_got to go, good luck, Jim_”

“You too” Kirk nodded as the call ended. Sighing he leaned back in his chair, pausing to examine the office area of his quarters, maybe he could speak to the Starship Design Bureau about installing a ready room when the _Enterprise_ underwent its refit later this year, it would really be convenient.

“_Captain to the Bridge_”

Breaking out of thoughts of ready rooms, he activated the comm.

“Kirk here, I’m on my way”

******

Stepping onto the bridge, Kirk found McCoy tending to a crewman who appeared to have an injured hand.

“Everything OK here, Bones?” he asked as he came over.

“Minor burns,” McCoy answered “conduit blew out”

“It’s not too bad, sir,” the crewman said “I don’t even have to go to sick bay” he added, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Excuse me, but _I’ll_ be the judge of that, Ensign,” McCoy stated “and my determination is…,” he let the Ensign’s hand drop “…you don’t have to go to sick bay,” he muttered.

The Ensign’s face lit up.

“But I insist that you do” McCoy added.

The Ensign looked towards Kirk.

“Captain…” he began

“No, Doctor’s discretion,” Kirk told him “relax, son, there’ll be plenty of time to prove yourself,” he nodded towards the turbolift “go on”

Clearly reluctant, the Ensign followed McCoy to the turbolift, passing Yeoman Rand as she stepped out.

“Captain,” she held out a PADD to him “I just need your signature here”

Taking the PADD, Kirk frowned as he examined its contents, raising an eyebrow in surprise at what he found.

“Transferring to officers’ training, Ms. Rand?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

“I figured I could use a change,” she explained “and with the _Enterprise_ undergoing a refit pretty soon…” she trailed off.

“I see,” Kirk nodded “it’d be shame to lose you,” he commented “but,” he picked up the stylus and wrote down his name “…who am I to stand in the way?” he handed the PADD back to her “good luck with it, Janice, really” he encouraged.

“Thank you, sir” she beamed.

Smiling as he watched her leave with a definite spring in her step, he turned to the matter at hand, namely Captain Kor, who stood by the captain’s chair alos watching Rand leave.

“Do all the woman on this ship fall at your feet, Kirk?” he asked, a definite sneer in his voice.

“Not all of them,” Kirk replied “just…most of them”

Kor smirked (and perhaps he was mistaken, but Kirk could have sworn he saw Uhura roll her eyes at his comment).

“It seems that the Organians were right,” Kor noted, bringing Kirk back into focus “about our peoples working together” he explained.

“The first of many?” Kirk wondered.

Kor glowered at him before finally nodding slowly.

“Perhaps,” he allowed “though I doubt that either of us will live to see it” he added.

“You never know” Kirk reminded him.

Kor merely scowled before he turned and left the bridge.

“Captain.” Spock called “regarding our current situation” he began.

“Spock you’re going to have to be a lot more specific” Kirk sighed.

“In regards to the damaged the ship has sustained,” Spock stated “I recommend that all non-essential personnel be transferred to the _Tereshkova_” he explained.

“Good idea,” Kirk nodded “have the shuttle bay prepare the shuttles for departure, and have Captain Verne began beaming over any stragglers. And have Mr. Scott get that transporter working again”

“Understood” Spock nodded as Kirk sat down in his chair. It was the waiting that was the worst part…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace Lee Whitney who played Yeoman Janice Rand was originally conceived as a character for Kirk to lust after but could never have. Although featured in plenty of press material for the show during its original run, she was suddenly let go after the first season ended. The official reasons given were that the network was trying to cut costs and that they felt that Kirk's desire for Rand was becoming too obvious and thus when he slept with the next female guest star it would feel like he was cheating on Rand. However, Whitney would later reveal in her autobiography that, following a day of filming on the episode "Miri", she was wined and dined by an unnamed studio executive and was later sexually assaulted. The fact that Whitney was quietly fired only a week or so after the assault led her--as well as some fans--to believe that her rapist (who she never named, only referred to as "The Executive") pulled some strings to have her fired either out of guilt or fear of persecution.
> 
> To add salt to the wound, her character's sudden departure meant that her lines were given to a guest star in the episode "The Dagger of the Mind". The assault and the firing also led to her developing substance abuse problems. Although her role as Rand had no effect on her later career, it did have a profound effect on her ego, first boosting it, then shattering.
> 
> However, the character--still played by Whitney--returned in "Star Trek the Motion Picture" in a small role as the transporter chief, she also appeared in an unspeaking role in "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock", although its never said if this is meant to be Rand as Whitney was only credited as "woman in cafeteria" (although most fans are of the assumption at it IS Rand).
> 
> Whitney appeared again, this time as Rand in "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" as the communications officer aboard the "Excelsior" under the command of Sulu. Whitey and George Takei would later reprise these two versions on their characters in the "Voyager" episode "Flashback".
> 
> On May 1st 2015, Grace Lee Whitney quietly passed away in her home in California at the age of 85


	16. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIXTEEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

“_Attention, _Enterprise _shuttle_ Galileo II _now arriving. Shuttle bay crew stand by_”

The main area of the _Tereshkova’s_ shuttlebay was located on deck fourteen and extended up through part of deck thirteen and down to part of deck fifteen. The observation deck—located on deck thirteen—was a narrow room that overlooked the main shuttlebay floor, giving the crew a visual confirmation that all was going well with arrivals and departures.

Currently standing on the main flight deck, watching the precession of _Enterprise_ crewmembers exiting the newly-arrived shuttle, Lt. Kira Danvers, signaled towards the observation deck up above her before returning to help in escorting and managing the gaggle of personnel. The people arriving were mostly the _Enterprise’s_ scientific compliment, people who, due to current circumstances, would be more of a hindrance and a liability in the conflict to come (not that Kira was hoping for a conflict that is).

In addition to the endless stream of blue-shirted officers and NONCOMs there was also a small number civilians, some were scientists who had been working on the _Enterprise_ and others were the ship’s very small contingent of civilian personnel, the spouses and relatives of some of the _Enterprise’s_ crew.

And it was Kira’s job to manage this mob of people.

“All right, stick together!” she called over the rumble of crowd “you will be assigned quarters shortly,” making a mark on her PADD, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes, knocking her glasses askew. She could just get an injection from Dr. T’mir and have her eyes fixed in under a minute, but she had been raised in a Traditionalist community and the glasses reminded her of the home that was now several hundred light-years away.

She was broken out of her thoughts as the intercom chirped.

“_Lt. Danvers to the bridge,_” it announced “_Lt. Danvers, report to the bridge_”

Tucking the PADD under her arm, she pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

“Danvers here, acknowledged” she called, already making her way through the crowd towards the exit, absently passing off the PADD to another officer as she slipped out of the crowded shuttlebay and into the equally-crowded corridor outside, pushing past people towards the turbolift.

“Bridge” she ordered it as she grabbed the small control handle, the ‘lift speeding its way to deck one. Stepping out, she found Lt. Blackwood seated in the captain’s chair. Turning, she nodded at Kira in acknowledgment and then gestured towards the ready room.

“She wants to see you”

“Understood,” Kira nodded, already crossing towards the ready room doors and ringing the chime, the doors sliding open seconds later “you wanted see me, Captain?” Kira asked as she stepped inside.

“Hold that thought,” Helena Verne said, turning to the viewscreen on her desk “Lieutenant, I don’t care of you have to empty all the cargo bays, I want you to find me space for these people, Verne out” shutting off the viewscreen, she returned her attention to Kira “sit down, Kira” she invited, sliding a glass bowl on the desk towards the young helmsman as she sat down.

Peering into the bowl, Kira raised an eyebrow.

“M&Ms?” she asked.

“Ah,” Helena held up one finger “_peanut_ M&Ms, there’s a major difference,” she declared as she popped one of the brightly-colored treats into her mouth “now, the reason I called you here, Kira is totally, one hundred percent off the record. It’s a personal matter, not ship’s business, you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am” Kira nodded.

“Good,” Helena nodded “now,” she reached out, flicking a small switch on her desk “computer, command override”

“_Ready_”

“Deactivate all surveillance devices in this room until further notice,” Helena ordered “authorization, Verne-alpha-pi-theta, confirm”

“_Confirmed_”

“Execute”

“_Working…all surveillances in ready room are deactivated. Awaiting reactivation command_” 

“There,” Helena sighed “now we really do have some privacy. Something that’s sorely lacking on this ship,” she chuckled as she stood up and sat down opposite the young officer “we’re about to go into battle,” she stated “a hopeless battle that we most likely won’t win,” she continued “that being said,” she sighed “if, by some divine miracle, we survive, would you do me the honor of having dinner with me in my quaters?”

The blonde blinked owl-like behind her glasses.

“Captain, are you…asking me on a date?” she asked carefully.

“I am,” Helena nodded “the threat of impending death can make one reevaluate your choices. Ever since you’ve joined this crew, you shown not only remarkable skill as an officer, but a great deal of compassion and kindness, and a joyful spirit amid these…,” she gestured towards the room at large “…secretive surroundings,” she continued “so?” she asked “what do you say?”

“I…,” the lieutenant stammered “uh, er, yes,” she nodded “yes, I’d love to”

“Great,” Helena grinned “now we just have to both stay alive long enough to make it to dinner” she joked as the red alert klaxon suddenly blared out.

“_Red alert! Captain to the bridge!_”

Exiting the ready room, the two women took their respective stations.

“Report” Helena barked.

“Multiple warp signatures inbound, Captain”

“The fleet?” Helena asked thoughts of dinner and dates temporarily forgotten in the wake of the looming attack.

“Looks that way, Captain” Lt. Blackwood nodded as she manned the tactical station.

“Signal the _Enterprise_ and Captain Kor’s ship,” Helena ordered “shields up”

“_Enterprise_ reports only partial shield strength,” Lt. Airiam announced “their deflector screens are at only fifty percent, but are holding”

“Great,” Helena muttered “open a channel, all bands and frequencies, I want everybody out there to hear me”

“Channel open”

Clearing her throat, she stood up and stepped towards the viewscreen, which showed the rapidly-increasing number of Kzinti ships.

“Attention, this is Captain Helena Verne of the Federation starship _Tereshkova_,” she began “you are in direct violation of the Treaty of Sirius as well as in violation of the territorial borders of the United Federation of Planets. If you do _not_ withdraw _immediately_, we will take any and every action we deem necessary to maintain the safety and security of Federation citizens. What say you?”

“No response, Captain”

“Thought not,” Helena muttered “close channel”

“Channel closed”

Sitting back down Helena frowned before reaching out and flicking a switch on her chair’s armrest, the synthesized boatswain’s whistle ringing throughout the ship. 

“Attention, this is Captain Verne. As of this moment, the combined Kzinti-Orion fleet has exited warp and are taking up positions in orbit over Krop Tor. Now I know that none of you signed up to fight. You joined Starfleet for the same reason that I did, that we all did, to be explorers, to seek out new life. But sometimes that ‘new life’ isn’t exactly friendly, sometimes we are forced to fight instead of discover. That being said, I want you all to remember what Federation stands for, the principle it founded on: hope, the hope that our differences can both strengthen us and unite us, the hope that one day all life in this galaxy and beyond will greet each other with open arms and not a drawn weapon,” she took a breath.

“But, sadly, that day is not today, but, no matter what happens, I order you, I _ask_ you, remember hope. Be bold, be brave, and above all, be kind. Report your stations and good luck,”

As she closed the shipewide channel, she let out a nervous breath.

“Status of the fleet?” she asked.

“They’re locking weapons on all three of us, Captain”

“Damn,” Helena sighed “so much for the peaceful solution,” she muttered. Straightening up in her chair, she set jaw “arm all weapons,” she ordered “battle stations”


	17. The Art of War

******

The Kzinti ships were small, more like glorified shuttlecraft than starships. They were designed primarily for inter-system travel, traveling from planet to planet within a single star system, and as such their warp capability was limited to warp two. However, with some modifications and retrofitting, they could be outfitted with a more powerful warp drive, allowing them to cross interstellar distances with a relatively reasonable timeframe.

Three of these same Kzinti ships buzzed about the _Enterprise_ like insects, sensing a weakened and therefore easier target.

“Shields down to thirty percent!” Spock announced as the bridge rocked and shuddered around them “Kzinti ships are coming around for another pass”

“Captain! Vessel decloaking directly ahead of us” Sulu announced as Kor’s battle cruiser suddenly decloaked between the Kzinti ships and the _Enterprise_, firing as soon as the cloak dropped.

Shields flickering from the impact, the three Kzinti ships peeled off to regroup, leaving the _Enterprise_ in the clear for now.

“Never thought I’d be happy for the Klingons to arrive” Kirk muttered…

******

Meanwhile aboard the _Tereshkova_, alarms and klaxons blared out as sparks rained down from the ceiling.

“Report!” Helena called over the chaos.

“Shields are at forty percent!”

“Transfer power from the warp engines to the shields!” Helena ordered, grunting as she was flung about in her chair “what’s the status of the _Enterprise_?!”

“Four Kzinti ships have locked weapons onto her!” Lt. Airiam reported “I’m detecting multiple hull breaches along her secondary hull”

“What about the Klingons?!”

“The Klingons have disabled two of the Kzinti ships!” Lt. Blackwood reported “I’m detecting multiple transporter signatures, looks like the Klingons are boarding the disabled ships” she continued.

“The colony?!” Helena demanded.

“Kzinti ships have entered the atmosphere!” Lt. Airiam reported “colony defensive screens are holding for now!”

“All right! New plan!” Helena called out “Kira! Move us into orbit directly over the colony!” she ordered “take us into the atmosphere if you have to! But keep those ships away from the colony!”

“What about the _Enterprise_?!” Kira demanded as the ship shuddered.

“They’re on their own” Helena answered grimly…

******

“Get those fires out!” Kirk yelled as a console burst into flames, two crewmen quickly extinguishing the flames “status?!” he demanded.

“Shields almost completely depleted, Captain” Spock reported, having to yell in order to be heard over the sound of the bridge burning around them

“Transfer all power from the warp engines to the shields,” Kirk ordered “weapons status?”

“Photon torpedoes expended,” Sulu reported “minimal phaser power”

“Do you what you can, Sulu,” Kirk ordered “make every shot count”

“Aye, sir”

“What’s the status of the _Tershkova_ and the Klingons?” Kirk wondered.

“The Klingons have lost warp and impulse power, they have maneuvering thrusters only,” Spock reported “however they are continuing to challenge the Kzinti ships. The _Tereshkova_ appears to be moving to intercept the Kzinti vessels attacking the planet”

“What’s her status?” Kirk demanded.

“Too far away to tell,” Spock replied “however, previous sensor data indicated that they had lost warp drive and that their shields were at forty percent strength,” he turned at an alert from his station “Captain, three objects on a direct intercept course with us”

“Torpedoes?” Kirk asked.

“Unknown,” Spock stated “the objects are too large to be torpedoes, yet too small to be ships” he explained.

“Sulu, full evasive”

“Aye, sir”

“Objects are changing course to follow us,” Spock reported “closing, impact in…ten…nine…eight…”

“All hands, brace for impact!” Kirk called just as a hard shudder ran through the ship. Frowning, Kirk looked around “that wasn’t a torpedo,” he realized “Spock?”

“The objects have penetrated our hull,” Spock reported “engineering section, deck eleven,” he looked up sharply “now reading non-human life-signs in that area” he announced.

“They’re boarding pods!” Kirk realized “intruder alert! Seal off that section!”

“Section sealed!” Sulu reported.

“Intruders are contained for the moment, Captain” Spock reported.

“Flood that section with anesthzine gas,” Kirk ordered “and post guards at every entranceway” he added, wondering what else could go wrong today…

******

“We’re approaching the planet” Kira Danvers reported as the image of Krop Tor grew larger on the _Tereshkova’s_ viewscreen, a hard jolt making the bridge crew look up momentarily.

“What was that?” Helena demanded.

“It looks like debris, Captain,” Lt. Airiam reported “one of our cargo containers”

“Cargo containers?” Helena repeated.

“We had to jettison the cargo bays to make room for the crewmembers from the _Enterprise_” Lt. Blackwood explained.

“Pull up the cargo manifest,” Helena ordered, getting up and hurrying to Lt. Airiam’s station “what exactly were we carrying before all this began?”

As the cargo manifest scrolled down the screen, she slowly grinned.

“Perfect!” she hissed “find me _these_ containers and lock a tractor beam on them,” she ordered “Kira? Maintain course”

“Aye Captain” Kira answered.

“I found them,” Lt. Airiam announced “engaging tractor beam…tractor beam locked on”

“All right,” Helena nodded “Kira? Bring us into the path of those Kzinti ships; I want them to meet us before they enter the atmosphere”

“Aye, Captain,” Kira nodded “compensating for additional mass”

“We’re in orbit,” Lt. Airiam reported “Kzinti ships approaching”

“Disengage tractor beam”

“Tractor beam off”

On the viewscreen, the dozen or so cargo containers lazily drifted away.

“The Kzinti ships are targeting the containers” Lt. Airiam announced.

“Full power to shields,” Helena ordered “brace for impact”

“The Kzinti are firing”

As soon the Kzinti fired on the cargo containers, the containers suddenly exploded into a brilliant flash, obliterating at least three of the four ships and crippling the remaining ship, the shockwave reverberating through the _Tereshkova_.

“What was in those containers?” Lt. Blackwood wondered.

“Senenite,” Helena panted out “usually pretty harmless, but you expose it to a high-energy source, like a disruptor, and it explodes,” she explained as another blast shook the ship “too bad we don’t have any more on hand,” she grunted out “return fire!”

******

“Captain!” Spock called over the chaos “incoming vessels!”

“The Kzinti must have sent for reinforcements!” Kirk realized.

“I don’t believe so,” Spock corrected “these vessels are _not_ Kzinti or Orion”

“On screen”

As the viewscreen lit up, Kirk found himself grinning as he watched as at least four Federation starships suddenly dropped out of warp…

******

“Starships _Yorktown_, _Agrippa_, _Cochrane_, and _T’Plana-Hath_: have just dropped out of warp” Kira reported.

“Hail them!” Helena ordered.

“Channel open, U.S.S. _T’Plana-Hath_ answering”

“_This is Admiral Mathew Jefferies_”

“Matt, long time no see,” Helena grinned “looks like the cavalry _does_ exist” she chuckled.

“_Looks like we got here just in time_” Admiral Jefferies chuckled.

“Looks like,” Helena panted “Matt, listen, long story short, the Klingons on our side, do not fire on them. Focus on the Kzinti” she explained.

Admiral Jefferies’ expression was almost comical in his disbelief.

“_What?_” he asked.

“It’ll be in my report,” Helena explained hurriedly as the bridge shook from another impact “just focus on the cats” she urged.

“_Understood,_” the Admiral nodded “T’Plana-Hath _out_”

“The fleet is engaging the Kzinti,” Lt. Airiam reported “the Kzinti are in retreat” she grinned.

“Good,” Helena sighed as she sank into her chair “stand down from red alert”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Jefferies was the man who designed the Enterprise, giving us a sci-fi icon that remains iconic to this day. He was given near-total freedom in his design by Roddenberry, which the exception that Rooddenberry did not want the ship to have "fins or rocket flames".
> 
> T'Plana-Hath was mentioned in "Star Trek IV: The Yoyage Home" as the "matron of Vulcan philosophy" who once said "logic is the cement of our civilization, with which we ascend from chaos, using reason as our guide", the name was also given (but not spoken on-screen) to the Vulcan survey ship which made first contact with Earth in "Star Trek: First Contact"


	18. Resolution

******

_“Captain’s Log, supplemental: The damage to the_ Enterprise _has been extreme and staggering, but it was worth it as the Krop Tor colony has been saved from further attack and possible occupation by the Kzinti. However due to the damage we’ve sustained, we are leaving the system in a less than dignified manner as we are currently being towed to starbase by the starship_ T’Plana-Hath_, with an unexpected escort in the form of Captian Kor’s battle cruiser. Despite the severity of the damage to the ship, Dr. McCoy has assured me that, miraculously, no lives were lost on either here or the_ Tereshkova_. The Kzinti government, meanwhile, has been quick to disavow any connection with the attackers, and has labeled them as renegades. Whatever the truth, the fact remains that there are at least a dozen Kzinti vessels at large which have been outfitted with Klingon weaponry. The Kzinti boarding party which attempted to board the ship have been taken into custody and will most likely be repatriated. In the meantime, we have other matters to attend to…”_

******

Rounding the corner, Kirk sidestepped the engineering crews from the _T’Plana-Hath_ who were helping Scotty’s crew make repairs. Coming to a stop, Kirk smirked as he watched a cuffed Harry Mudd being led to the transporter room by two large security officers.

“Leaving so soon, Harry?” Kirk chuckled as the transporter room doors shut behind him.

“So it seems,” Harry gave a melodramatic sigh “a pity, eh? We always have such fun together, don’t we, Jimmy boy?” he grinned.

“Somehow, Harry, I think you and I have very different ideas of ‘fun’.” Kirk commented.

“Wait”

Kirk turned at the call, watching as Kor walked into the room, Helena trailing behind. Approaching Mudd, Kor glowered at him, suddenly reaching out to grab the front of Harry’s shirt, easily lifting him up off the ground.

“Kor…” Helena warned.

Glancing at her, Kor scowled. Returning his attention to Harry, he grinned predatorily at him.

“You are thief and a wanted criminal of the Klingon Empire,” he snarled. Letting out a snarl of disgust, he suddenly releasing Harry, letting him drop to the floor before stepping back “but, unlike _you_, a Klingon _keeps_ his word,” he continued “I renounce my claim to this man,” he stated “but, be warned, Harry Mudd, if you are ever found in our space again, even ‘by accident’…” he trailed off, not really needing to elaborate.

“Y-y-yes, of course” Harry coughed.

Watching Harry squirm, Kirk chuckled as he nodded to the two guards.

“You can take charge of him now” he nodded.

Stepping up onto the transporter pad with his escorts, Harry let out another melodramatic sigh.

“Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow,” he sighed “until next time, Captains” he gave a mock bow to the three captains.

“Energize” Kirk sighed tiredly, watching with no small amount of relief as Harry Mudd disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles.

“Thank _god_” Helena sighed.

“If I ever see that _petaQ_ again, I will happily cut out his heart” Kor grumbled.

“_petaQ_?” Kirk questioned, looking towards Helena.

“It’s not complementary” she replied.

“I didn’t think so,” Kirk chuckled “so,” he began, looking between her and Kor “what now?”

“Now, I return to my ship,” Kor stated. He smirked at Kirk “you and your crew fought well, Kirk,” he stated “perhaps, one day, you and I will meet in battle and will be able to test our strengths against one another”

Not quite sure how to respond to that, Kirk could only shrug.

“Perhaps” he said.

“Trust me, Jim,” Helena chuckled “coming from a Klingon, that’s a complement”

Turning to her, Kor’s smirk widened.

“I hope that you and I will meet again, Captain” he remarked.

“In battle you mean?” she asked.

“Perhaps,” he nodded slowly “or…perhaps as comrades in arms”

“I’d like that,” Helena chuckled. She held out a hand, which Kor firmly grasped and shook “long live the Empire” she grinned.

“Long live the Empire,” Kor repeated “and…long live the Federation,” he added with a sly grin “a worthy adversary”

Stepping back, he turned and stepped up onto the transporter pad.

“Kor,” Helena called. Straightening up, she held her clutched fist over her heart in a clear salute “_Qapla’_” she stated.

“_Qapla’!_” Kor proclaimed, returning the salute.

“Energize” Kirk called, watching as Kor vanished. As the last shimmer of the matter stream vanished, he turned to Helena questioningly.

“Success” she translated…


	19. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINETEEN! Just one more to go! Enjoy! :=)

******

**Sector 001…**

Carved out an asteroid, Starbase 12 was one of the oldest pre-Federation Earth starbases still in active service. Originally an asteroid that had drifted into a stable orbit around Sol in the late-21st century, the starbase soon became an active waystation for ships entering the system, and had facilities to service dozens of starships, and had even been on the frontlines of starship production during the Earth-Romulan War, its facilities later being superseded in size and scope by the shipyards at Utopia Planita on (and in orbit of) Mars and the soon-to-be-completed Earth Spacedock still under construction in Earth orbit.

Currently residing in Berth 42, the _Enterprise_ hung suspended in the zero-gravity environment of the asteroid’s hollowed-out interior, resembling some kind of majestic sea creature, like one of the extinct humpback whales that had once roamed Earth’s oceans. The impressive sight was only broken by the dozens of workbees and shuttlecraft buzzing about her hull, the flickering, dancing flashes of plasma torches making the hull shimmer.

Sitting in an observation deck overlooking the repairs, the ship’s senior staff gathered around a table as Dr. McCoy came into the room and triumphantly held up a bottle.

“Here we are everyone,” he proclaimed “the finest bottle of Kentucky bourbon that you will ever have” he boasted as he opened the bottle poured everyone a glass.

“I’ll believe that when I see it” Helena Verne remarked as she and Lt. Kira Danvers walked into the room, each grabbing a chair and joining the others at the table.

“I thought you two had already left?” McCoy wondered.

“Afraid not,” Helena remarked “looks like you’re still stuck with us for the next few hours”

“Few hours?” McCoy repeated incredulously.

“Hmm,” Helena smirked “having request forms being delivered by a barrel-chested Andorian who tells you, in no uncertain terms, to not ask questions tends to speed up the bureaucratic process” she explained.

“Hmm, and here I thought that bureaucrats would be the death of us all” McCoy chuckled as he took a sip from his bourbon, letting out a pleased sigh as he did.

“So, what are you folks planning on doing while the _Enterprise_ is being repaired?” Kira wondered.

“I thought I’d visit my family.” Chekov replied “have you ever been to Russia, Captain?” he asked.

“Can’t say that I have” Helena replied.

“Oh,” the young man’s eyes lit up “it’s a wonderful place. _Very_ beautiful. In fact—”

“Lieutenant,” Kirk interrupted “not today, eh?”

Chekov paused and then nodded bashfully.

“Of course, Captain” he said.

“Once you get him started he doesn’t stop” Sulu chuckled.

“What about you, Sulu?” Kirk wondered “what are you planning on doing with your newfound free time?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Sulu replied “I might go back home to San Francisco,” he decided “what about you, Mr. Spock?” he asked.

Spock looked up from his contemplative silence.

“I believe that I shall refrain from engaging in this discussion” he quipped with typically dry Vulcan wit, earning a chuckle from the others.

“Well I know what _I’m_ going to do,” McCoy proclaimed “relax!” he declared “I’ve about had my _fill_ of space battles, overgrown housecats with delusions of grandeur, and top-secret starships”

“Amen to that, Doctor” Helena held up her glass in a toast.

“I think I’m in agreement with the good doctor,” Kirk nodded “a nice relaxing vacation sounds just what we all need,” he declared “what about you, Helena? Care to join me before you ship out?”

“Sorry, Jim,” she smirked “not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but…,” she trailed off with a rather dramatic sigh “…you’re just not my type” she finished.

“Oh, really?” McCoy asked with a chuckle “now there’s a first,” he grinned “so, just out of curiosity, just what _is_ your type, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Helena smirked.

“Well, female, for one thing” she answered as the intercom chirped.

“_All assigned personnel please report to NCC-1804_”

“Ah, looks like that’s my cue,” Helena grinned as she stood up, Kira following “it was nice to meet you all, truly,” she said “now, let’s just hope that next time it’ll be under better circumstances” she added.

“One can only hope” Kirk grinned, raising his glass in a toast as the two women left.

Finishing off his glass of bourbon, McCoy gave Kirk a firm look.

“What _is_ it with you?” he wondered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov was originally conceived by Roddenberry to try and attract a younger demographic, specifically the kind of fandom that surrounded Davy Jones of the Monkees, and in fact Walter Koenig wore a wig that gave him a Davy Jones-look (ironically in the Soviet Union at that time, teenagers who wore similar hairstyles were actually seen as rebels and were often arrested and had their heads shaved by the police).
> 
> Roddenberry often claimed that the character was created after Soviet reporters complained in an article in _Pravda_ that there no Russian characters on Star Trek, despite the show portraying a unified planet Earth. Unfortunetly, this story doesn't hold water as American TV programs weren't being broadcast in the former USSR at that time, and the supposed article in _Pravda_ doesn't appear to exisit at all (once source claims that the reporters had seen a Star Trek episode while in Germany, but Star Trek didn't air in Germany until 1972).
> 
> McCoy's line to Kirk is actually taken from "Star Trek VI" where he asks Kirk the same question while they're both in prison (Kirk still manages to make out with a woman despite being imprisoned)


	20. Where No One Has Gone Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTY! The final chapter! Enjoy! :=)

******

As the turbolift sped along, Kira Danvers awkwardly glanced at Helena out of the corner of her eye.

“Out with it, Kira,” Helena sighed “that’s an order” she added.

“We never got to have that dinner” Kira pointed out.

“No,” Helena agreed “we didn’t,” she grinned slyly at the young lieutenant “not yet anyway” she added.

Kira blushed.

“So, does that mean that we’re still…?” she began, trailing off uncertainly.

“Yes, Kira,” Helena nodded “it does,” she confirmed “how’s 0800 hours in my quarters sound?”

“It’s a date” Kira grinned as the turbolift stopped and they both stepped out.

Stepping onto the bridge of the _Tereshkova_, Helena had to smile. The engineers had done an excellent job she thought, not only had all the wreckage and debris had been removed, but deck plating had been polished, they’d even patched up that split in the upholstery of her chair, which had been nothing more than a minor nuisance than a real issue.

“Captain on deck” Lt. Blackwood announced, snapping to attention.

“As you were,” Helena ordered as Kira took her station “stand by for departure” she ordered as she sat down.

“All decks report ready for departure,” Lt. Blackwood declared “starbase spacedock has cleared us for departure” she announced.

“Take us out, Ms. Danvers,” Helena ordered “nice and steady”

“Aye, Captain,” Kira grinned “clearing space doors…now” she reported as the _Tereshkova_ glided out into the inky blackness of the void, the rocky form of Starbase 12 rapidly receding behind them as the ship rapidly exited the Sol System, the image of Neptune being briefly glimpsed on the viewscreen as it passed by.

“We’ve cleared Sol’s gravitational field,” Kira announced, grinning over her shoulder at Helena “ready for warp at your command, Captain”

At that comment, Helena slowly smiled as she imagined the possibilities and discoveries awaiting them out there in the final frontier. The mysteries, the challenges, the opportunities. An entire galaxy’s worth of hidden history, of uncharted space filled with strange new civilizations living on strange new worlds teeming with new life. All of it was just out there waiting for someone to find it, to seek it out, to go where no one had gone before.

Leaning back in her chair, Helena felt her smile widen.

“Let’s see what’s out there,” she declared “Ms. Danvers, warp one”

“Ready, Captain” Kira grinned.

Helena’s smile widened into a full-blown grin.

“Go” she ordered…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The final chapter of "The Tereshkova Incident"! :=), I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope that I've restored a bit of dignity to a childhood passion of mine, for Star Trek was never about war, it was about hope and adventure, the thrill of discovery and the belief that, in discovering new life, we might discover something about ourselves.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment of the adventures of Captain Helena Verne and her crew, coming soon to an archive near you! :=)
> 
> Thanks again for reading :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
